Sometimes Dreams Do Come True
by The Nutty One
Summary: For months you've dreamed about it; dreamed about giving him your heart, your soul and your body. Just one night... PWP! Pure smut! Dominant Damon! Graphic! Mature! Serious of one shots. Rated M for sexual content and language. Told in second person.
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes dreams do come true.

For months you've dreamed about it; dreamed about giving him your heart, your soul and your body. Just one night. You've craved it like a drug, but you've never imagined that the dream, that has woken you up, hot, needy and wet, would turn into reality. But it has.

Damon walks towards your slowly, his steps measured and precise. Droplets of water drip from his dark hair, trailing down his chest into unknown places, places you want to explore. Dark eyes study you, never leaving you, silently questioning you. Are you ready? Do you want this? The feel of his eyes on you makes you shiver. His whole being is different from others: vicious, ferocious, demanding…dominant.

He clutches a white towel, such a contrast to his eyes, tightly. So tightly his knuckles are white. You envy that towel, the one thing that stands between you and what you want. You watch his eyes widen – just a fraction – as he sees you sat naked, legs spread, on his bed. His eyes darken and he licks his lips slowly with that tongue that you've dreamed about for many nights.

You've dreamed about him exploring you, hot hands trailing over your body, touching places no one else has ever touched before, torturously setting every nerve in your body alight with fire. His fingers. His tongue. His cock. You want it all. Everything he can give you, and it still won't be enough. For months you've wanted this, this one night…and you'll remember it all your life. Every single little insignificant touch…branded into your memory.

Damon takes a single step towards you. His eyes are alight with lust. Danger emanates from him, exciting you, making you bow down to him, averting his gaze. Submissive. You're his. His to do whatever he pleases with. And you know you'll enjoy it all. He's panting for breath and the hand on the towel shakes slightly, allowing you a view of the dark trail of hairs that lead to the place you desire.

"Please, Damon," you whisper, slowly stroking the inside of your thighs. His eyes follow your fingers, and once more, he licks his lips in anticipation. You part your lips slowly, and you watch as he shudders and groans, images of what you could do with your mouth flashing through his mind. Your mouth. Your beautiful, innocent mouth, pink lips and a sinful tongue…wrapped around his aching cock, doing things even the devil would be ashamed of. He can see your wetness, glistening between your thighs, trickling down onto the bedspread beneath. His bedspread. His room. You're all his, in every way possible.

"Go. Please, leave now," he growls, his lips panting. You know he doesn't mean it. You know he doesn't want you to leave. He's testing you, making sure you really want it. And he knows that too. His voice lacks conviction and his eyes don't stray from your body…your face, your eyes, your breasts, your thighs, your wet, glistening sex. Damon's a predator…you know he lives for the thrill of the chase. You know he won't let your leave.

You breathe heavily. "Why do you say this? You know you don't mean it. I know you want me. I've seen the way you look at me."

He doesn't disagree. Instead he stands where he is, just a few short feet away. His grip on the white towel is relaxing, slowly showing more and more flesh. You lick your lips at the thought of what's to come. Slowly you stand, swaying your hips slightly. He watches you stand, his eyes raking over your body, his eyes appraising you. When you reach him, you trail your hands over his shoulders, feeling the cool, damp expanse of tanned flesh. Damon shudders under your touch. Your hands trail over his chest, dipping slightly with the defined muscles. With strength you didn't know you possessed, you push him back onto the bed.

In the process the offending towel is dropped and you see what you've always wanted to see. His cock, long, thick and erect stands high, bobbing with each of his shallow breaths. Nestled in dark curls, you pause to admire him. He's like everything you imagined and more. The things you wish to do to him…to his cock. Wrap your lips around him, touch him in places you've never touched anyone before…teasingly sink down onto his cock, riding him until you scream his name…

"Are you sure you want this?" He asks lowly, not leaving you any room to back out. He's got you now, and he won't let you go until he's done.

You fall to yours knees in front of him. You know he likes a show. This isn't just an act. Damon's a visual creature, your act is just as important as your performance. "I want you to suck me, bitch. I want you to suck me so hard you choke." Locking eyes with him, you wrap your pink lips around his thick, aching cock. "That's it baby, fucking suck me… I want to see your eyes as I fuck your mouth."

You run your tongue along the sensitive underside of his cock, flicking it every few seconds. Above you, Damon moans, his hands gripping the black sheets tightly. His breathing is shallow and his chest rises unevenly. His dark eyes are fixed on you and his hair falls into his eyes.

Inch by inch you take him in. Every dream you've had, you've dreamed about this. About what you could do to him with your lips, your tongue, your teeth and your mouth. You hollow your cheeks and gently trail your teeth over his length. Damon's quivering. He's holding back from fucking your mouth. His muscles are taunt and his knuckles are white from clutching the bed covers. A string of profanities spill from his mouth.

"Fuck, yeah, my beautiful baby girl. You like my cock in your mouth don't you? Fuck, yeah…" He trails off as you run your lips up and down his length. "You're not innocent…you're a vixen, a sexy vixen who loves to suck my cock. I didn't expect you to be like this…so…so eager. I'm glad I was wrong." He pants, low growls coming from his chest when you hollow your cheeks again.

You snake your tongue around his cock, teasing the tip and tasting his pre-cum. His hands slide into your hair, a silent plea for more. They clench tightly in your hair, a sharp pain running over your scalp. You don't care; all you care about is the cock in your mouth. He stills your head, so you continue to tease him with your tongue. Roughly he begins to thrust into your mouth, gripping your hair tighter to keep you from moving.

"That's it baby doll, I want you to choke on my cock. I want my cock to touch the back of your throat. You like it like this, don't you? Me, fucking your mouth roughly…vicious." Saliva spills from the corners of your mouth but you can't swallow. His cock repeatedly hits the back of your throat. You fight the urge to gag, reminding yourself that this is Damon. The one man you'd do anything for. His hips begin to jerk and his hands release your hair. You pull away from his cock, watching him for a few seconds.

His eyes are wide and demanding, lust dancing in his dark eyes. Sweat drips down his chest and his muscles quiver. "Why have you stopped?" He demands as you swallow thickly. "I want your mouth on my cock now." You shake your head teasingly, wondering how far he'll go. "Don't make me punish you! Now, wrap your sinful lips around my cock."

You do as your told…but you wonder what your punishment will me. At the thought, heat pools between your thighs and you can feel your wetness against your thighs. Warm and trickling. You want any part of him in you: his fingers, tongue…cock. All of it.

You lick at his cock like its candy. Your tongue twists around it, licking away his pre-cum. Again his hands twist into your hair and he holds you still. His hips jerk roughly, pounding into your mouth. His cock seems even bigger than before…the feel of him in your mouth…You whimper around his cock…

"Fuck…fuck yeah. Yeah, harder…faster…more…" He pants, and you know he's close. His thrusts become erratic. "Gonna…gonna…" he can't finish his sentence. His body locks and suddenly streams of hot cum gush into your mouth. You swallow everything, licking your lips to savour the taste of the few drops that have escaped.

He recovers quick. He pulls you onto the bed, surprisingly placing you down gently. But then he's on you. His dark eyes roam over you and his hands roughly cup your breasts. He runs his hands over them slowly, flicking at your nipples and grinning possessively when you moan. Throwing your head back, you watch as he takes one nipple into his mouth while toying with the other. You feel him smirk against your breast.

Damon's tongue is skilful and confident; he knows what to do…what you want. He gently bites your breast before running his tongue over the area. He flicks your nipple with his tongue, teasing you like you did to him. Your breathing becomes ragged and his name is on the tip of your tongue.

He begins his descent down your body, quickly reaching your soaking sex. He gently strokes the dark hair, his eyes locking with yours. After a few seconds he pulls his fingers away from your sex. You knew you were wet but you didn't know you were this wet. His fingers glisten in the dim light before he puts them in his mouth, letting you see the way his tongue darts over them, licking away the moisture. It strings from his tongue to his fingers before breaking and allowing him to suck his fingers.

He smirks knowingly. Damon spreads your legs even further, his hands resting on the creamy white flesh of your thighs. "You like this don't you…you want my tongue on you, fucking you slowly while you beg for more…" He raises his eyebrows before ducking down to your sex. You can see the top of his head and the way it bobs up and down. You can hear his breathy moans and feel his tongue slide over your wet sex. His hair tickles your thighs and you pant heavily. Again and again you try to arch up into his mouth but his hands hold you steady.

You know he's in charge.

His tongue trails over your sex, lapping at the wetness he finds. He knows where to touch you…how to touch you. He flicks his tongue over your clit and you see stars. Every nerve in your body is alight with fire. With every touch you murmur his name and he chuckles, the cool air brushing over your sex…teasing.

Suddenly he stiffens his tongue and he gently licks around your cunt. "Damon…please, more…you know how I like it…" Whimpers escape your mouth as he takes you roughly with his tongue. You've never felt anything like it before. He lets go of your thighs and you clamp them around him, making sure he stays where he is. All control of your body has left you, your running on instinct alone. Everything you do is heightened. Nothing has ever felt this good before.

He takes his tongue from you, only to thrust two fingers into you roughly. "Damon!" you breathe heavily. He continues to lick at your sex while he moves his fingers inside you, searching for the bundle of nerves that will spark fires inside you.

And he finds it.

He bends his fingers slightly and you scream as he roughly strokes your bundle of nerves. Even when you've fingered yourself you've never experienced pleasure like this. You buck your hips, asking for more…asking him for things you know he'll keep from you. Without care, he thrusts his fingers in and out of you, adding another as he does. With each movements he hits your sweet spot, slowly sending you towards the edge. In time with his fingers, he flicks your clit with his tongue and his heavy panting ghosts over you…

"You like that don't you? You're my little slut, my whore. You love my fingers in you, my tongue on you. It's all you've ever dreamed of isn't it? Baby girl, tell me how much you want my cock buried in you tight little cunt."

"I want it, Damon. More than I've ever wanted anything. I want to feel your cock buried in me, I want you to make me beg…to make me lose all dignity I've ever had." You whisper brokenly, your brain in a mess and not able to form any coherent thought. "I want you to make me scream out, and make me beg for release!"

"I can do all that and more, my little whore."

His words are all it takes to push you over the edge of the abyss. There's no going back. This is it. You're falling…stars surround you. Nothing else matters now, you're floating on a bed of flowers. Tingling sensations run through you and you buck wildly as he continues to finger you through your climax. You call out his name, begging him for his cock in your cunt…your tight, wet cunt.

When you come back from your high, you can feel his length against your sex as he begins to rut against you. He smiles for the first time when he sees you. For a few seconds he pulls away to roll a condom down his length before he joins you on the bed again.

"Get up, on all fours. I can't wait to be buried in your heat." He's frustrated and he roughly pushes you until you're on all fours, your ass raised high in the air. A loud smack rings around his room as he slaps your ass roughly, a animalistic snarl breaking from you. Again and again he smacks your ass, earning a whimper from you with each hit. You like his hits, you take pleasure from the pain he gives and your wetness drips down your thighs and onto the bed spread.

Then his hands grip your hips. There's no going back. This is it. "You want me, bitch, don't you? You want me to fuck you until you see stars…beg me for my cock in your pussy."

"Damon…please, I want to feel your cock in my pussy. I want you to be rough and harsh. I want you to leave me sore." Yours hand grip the bed covers tightly in anticipation. You feel him lining up behind you. His hands tightly grip your hips. You know there's going to be bruises there tomorrow. But you don't care. You're finally going to get what you want.

Damon pushes into you, not caring when you tense slightly. You feel his length settle inside you, he's bigger than what you thought he was. You're filled to the brink and his cock immediately brushes your sweet spot. Behind you he moans before pulling out and slamming back into your pussy.

"That's it, my little bitch in heat. This is all you've ever wanted," he shouts loudly, his hips smacking your ass as he pounds into your cunt. "I love the feel of you tight, innocent pussy around my cock…eating me up." He moans loudly as he fucks you.

The sound of skin slapping skin fills the room. His cock teases your clit while repeatedly hitting your sweet spot. You're not going to last long. In your mind you can picture his cock disappearing into your heat and his hips pounding against your ass. "Harder, Damon. More, please. I've been a bad girl. Punish me, fuck me!" The words spill from your mouth and you don't care what you say, only that he goes into you deeper, harder and faster.

Then he pulls out of you. He lays down beside you, his black eyes glinting dangerously and filled with lust. "Ride me, baby girl. I want you to bounce on my cock, grind yourself against me."

And that's what you do. You straddle his muscular thighs before pacing a hand on his chest to steady yourself. You rise quickly, using your other hand to line him up with your entrance. You sink down onto him and you pant heavily as he fills you again. This is your dream, to have him pinned beneath you as you tease him. Sweat gathers on your brow and you know its running down your chest, over your breasts and nipples. His eyes follow the drops and he licks his lips as he followed them. You do the same. Sweat gathers on the muscles in his chest and travels down his chest towards he cock, still buried in your tight pussy.

You grind yourself against him, moaning heavily as his cock brushes your clit. Again and again you rise and slam yourself down on his cock, revealing in the moans that fill the room. "That it, fuck you're better than I ever thought. Fuck, ride me like the slut you are… Take my cock like the whore you are, you were made for this. Made for me to pound into…"

He flips position suddenly so you're pinned beneath his with your legs over his shoulders. Damon thrusts into you roughly and you know he's close. His hand comes down to meet his cock and he rubs two fingers against your clit, increasing the tingling sensation. You're close again. "Damon…Damon! Fuck! Damon…harder! Please!" You cry out as you come in withering contractions, slowly pushing him out. He comes seconds later, his body locking once again. He throws his head back in passion and he collapses on top of you, his cock still buried deep inside you.


	2. Chapter 2

Beautiful Disaster

How have you gotten to this point in your life? It had started with one dream, one night… How? He has you ensnared in his trap and you know he won't let you go until he's finished. Part of you screams that you could do better; that you could find a real man to settle down with, one that will still be there after everything else has disappeared. But part of you shouts that this is the best you can do, there's no one better than him. Even if you know he's only temporary.

How did your life turn into such a beautiful disaster? He's been here before, he's made you wet like the little whore you are. He calls you that. That's his little nickname for you… You need him, you depend on him… You're trapped.

Literally.

You tug lightly on the hand cuffs around your wrists. They jingle slightly with your feeble efforts. You know you don't want to escape, that's why you don't even bother to try. The metal is cool around your wrists, loose enough not to mark your skin…but tight enough so you can't easily escape.

Your mind is still reeling at how you got into this situation. All you remember is opening the door to allow him in, and seconds later being pinned to the bed – your wrists now handcuffed to the headboard. He whispered words to soothe your pounding heart, telling you about the things he was about to do to your body. Just hearing his delectable tongue wrap around those roughly spoken words makes your body react. He reminds you to breathe as your chest rises and falls rapidly with the sound of his voice just above your ear.

Damon's here.

Again.

But you can't see him. A black, lacy blindfold hinders your vision. It's tied at the back of your head and the excess fabric spills out around your head, mingling with your hair. The small voice in the back of your head mutters that it matches your underwear: has Damon been watching you? A thrill runs throughout your body at the thought.

He remembers you.

He needs you.

Just like you need him.

The only sound in the room is your ragged breathing as you wait impatiently. He makes no noise – you know that, you're not stupid. Subconsciously you know he's here. Damon's presence is too much to be ignored. You try to control your breathing so you can hear him… It's no good. The thought of what to come makes it impossible to calm yourself. This is your dream…twice…

"Damon…" you whisper, your voice soft. When you speak you feel the air shift. He's stopped what he was previously doing. "Please, hurry…" Damon doesn't listen to you. You never expected him to. He's too strong willed; his dark eyes too secretive and dominant to give in to someone like you. But he has given into you. The way he returns means he enjoyed you last time, and that he still wants to gorge on your body, mind and soul.

As stealthy as he might be, he can't stop the bed from dipping under his body. His body. From previous visits you know it off by heart. Damon's toned and muscular, covered in flawlessly smooth skin. Easily, too easily, you remember the way his dark hair curls at the base of his neck and your fingers ache to be buried into his soft, midnight coloured hair. You also remember his other hair too. How could you forget the small happy trail of black hair that leads to his prized possession, the one thing you're still mad for?

The masculine smell of sweat and aftershave fills your nostrils. He smells of pine and the outdoors; something you wish all men could smell of. Damon's scent wraps around you, hugging your body like a cocoon. It's all over you…surrounding you. Marking you. At the thought of being forever branded as Damon's, your calming heart speeds up once again. You know he can hear your heart. You can't help it but you blush and bite your lip…

"I want to bite that lip," Damon growls lowly.

Your body reacts to his words and you shudder.

Suddenly cool hands caress your body, trailing over places that have only been touched by him alone. His rough hands caress your body like you're a precious jewel and one wrong move will make you disappear. You love the way his hands skim your sides, slowly teasing you. Blood rushes to the surface of your skin; reacting to his delicate touches. His fingers circle around your stomach, gently teasing a small, whimpering reaction from you. Eager for his touch, you try to arch yourself into his hand but he pushed you firmly to the bed, holding your hips in place.

Subconsciously you feel him settle his weight over you, but he doesn't touch you in any way. Damon leans in, his breath ghosting across your ear. He stays like that, breathing in your scent. As if he senses your arousal, he responds and he ducks his head slowly.

Damon knows your body like a map. He knows exactly how to get you begging for him. He knows how to draw your reactions from you. Above all, he knows what he wants. And he knows what you wants.

You feel his tongue on your neck, gently lapping at your pulse point. Absentmindedly you wonder if he can feel your pulse. The thought is quickly pushed away as he continues to work your skin with his tongue. It trails over your neck like fire and ice. Where ever he touches, your body explodes into flames – a mixture of arousal and determination.

You're not going to give him the satisfaction of hearing you beg.

Silently, you offer him more of your neck and allow him to continue his assault. His hands join your body, gently brushing your hair back to allow him easier access. Once finished, they rest lightly on your shoulders and you shiver at his cool touch.

"Do you like this, baby girl?" he murmurs. His tongue wraps around the words and makes them sound like he's only said them to you. Like you were the only one to hear them. "I can make you forget about everything else…" he trails off on purpose.

Images of what he can do to you flash through your mind. His hands, his glorious hands and long fingers. You've felt them before and bit your lip to stop from groaning at the thought. His tongue: you've felt it in more areas than just your neck. Heat floods your body at your next thought. His cock, you know what you can do to it…and you know that he knows what to do…

Damon finishes his assault on your neck and you know he's left a mark. He likes to leave marks on your body…and you secretly enjoy it too.

His fingers run over your flesh like hot flames, setting every nerve alight in a thousand sparks. He doesn't waste much time. Cool, delectable fingers dance over your thighs with the lightest of teasing touches. You arch into his touch and this time he lets you. "Tell me what you want…" he teases, knowing that you won't break that easily.

You shake his head against his words. You hear a ghostly laugh as he chuckles to himself. You imagine him to be shaking his head at the same time, his black hair falling into his dark, dangerous eyes. The next minute you feel cold fingers, cupping you gently.

Damon's fingers circle you with a practiced persistence that has you seeing stars. You can see the stars, but he won't let you reach for them. He wants you to beg… He changes his pressure: sometimes light, fleeting touches; others rougher and touching the spot you love so much…and he hasn't even entered you yet.

For some reason you check the handcuffs again. They're still there, much to your dismay. The metal does nothing to soothe your heated skin.

Suddenly Damon's fingers leave you and you're left panting and withering for his touch. You hear the quiet rustling as soothing is moved and then you feel an ice cold sensation on your navel. Ice. Its coldness burns against your heated body but you soon get used to the feeling.

"We're going to play a little game," he whispers next to your ear, his words as sharp as a knife's edge. They cut through the silence. "The melting ice has to stay in your navel. If you spill it, then you're going to get punished." He doesn't say anything more but you don't need him to. A shudder goes through your body at the thought of being punished. Quickly he unfastens the blindfold and throws it into the corner of the room.

Damon's fingers move roughly against you, stroking against your clit. You squirm slightly under his touch and a devilish grin lights up his face. He knows exactly what to do. Above you the handcuffs jingle with your effort to stay still. Again he presses on your sweet spot. The ice moves slightly. Damon teases your clit, his eyes never leaving your face. Some of the melt water spills from your navel. He strokes your clit gently, his fingers barely brushing over you. The ice spills from your navel and you see stars.

Frozen stars light up your vision as you come around his fingers. You're shattering around him, a mass of broken pants, occasionally calling out his name. Your hips buck wildly, seeking friction that he won't let you have. Above you, Damon smirks and shows you his white teeth. His dark eyes, darker than raven's feathers, sparkle with mischief and lust.

He has you.

And he's not going to let you go.

"Oh, my baby girl. You've spilt the ice," his voice is low and daring you to say anything against him. "You know what that means don't you?" Damon traces a circuit over your neck with his tongue. His hands capture yours, lightly pressing them into the mattress. His toned body covers yours and smudges the spilt melt water over your bodies, connecting you for mere seconds. Sweat covers your body and his heated presence does nothing to cool you.

Against your thigh you can feel his thick, erect cock dripping with pre-cum. Glancing away from his deep shadowed eyes, your immediately captured by the sight of him. Nestled in dark hair is his leaking cock, aching for you.

"I'm gonna fuck you hard," he whispered seductively. His voice makes heat flare between your legs and you buck impatiently.

"Please, Damon." He smirks at you again and his eyes twinkle with lust. Damon knew he'd make you beg. He knows how to make you fall apart at the seams.

"Are you ready, slut? I bet you want my cock in your tight pussy don't you?" as he speaks he lines himself up, the tip of his cock brushing you gently. Damon dips his head suddenly, taking your breast into his mouth and his tongue gently laps around your nipple. At his actions, your breathing hitches and shallow breaths escape your parted lips. Damon's eyes never leave yours as he pushed into you slowly, teasing you.

You groan as he enters you, arching your back to try and hurry him. He continues to lap at your breast, softly closing his mouth around you. His hands leave your hands and trail over your body, caressing everywhere that's available to him. Again you test the handcuffs, wishing you could feel his heated skin, stroke him and touch him like he touches you. But you can't. He's handcuffed you for a reason. To tease you.

Damon pauses above you, testing his own strength rather than teasing you. His breathing is ragged and you're pleased that you can have such an effect on him; to have Damon, a predator, falling apart because of you. The thought is exhilarating.

He begins to move and you rock against him as much as you can. When he angles his hips he hits your sweet spot, teasing you towards the edge once more. His dark, slightly curly hair falls in his eyes, masking what he's truly feeling. Damon's a mystery and you know you'll never fully understand him. You're his and that's all. He comes to you when he needs you.

His hips meet your every time he thrusts into you. For the first time, he bows his head to kiss you. Damon's tongue plunders your mouth, touching your own tentatively. Surprisingly, you give into him, you allow him to do what he wants. Submissively you lay there, allowing him to do as he wishes.

In time with your moans, he moves his hips, quickening with every second that passes. The sound of skin slapping skin fills the room, only hindered by your loud moans and the way his tongue wraps around your name. You smile every time he says your name, part of you still not believing that he's here, in your bed. Damon pulls away from you to catch his breath. He's biting his lip, drawing blood from a small cut.

The handcuffs jingle in time with his thrusts and the bed creaks beneath you. "You like this, don't you?" he breathes heavily and he thrusts into you again. He's nearing his peak and you clench around him to tease him. Damon groans deep in his throat, stilling for just a second.

"Please, Damon! Harder…faster!" The words fall from your mouth, and you're not even sure what you're saying. Only that you're saying something.

He's pushing you towards the edge, pulling you along. Seconds pass and you're teetering on the edge. Not sure whether to fall into the deep abyss below. One more thrust and you fall. Fireworks light up your vision and you come in a withering, moaning mass, contracting around his thick, hard cock. Never before have you felt like this, so complete yet shattered at the same time.

Damon follows seconds after, his thrusts uneven and erratic before he comes inside you. He still for a few seconds before his arms give way and he collapses to the side of you. Quickly he unlocks the handcuffs, cradling your wrists in his hands. His thumbs gently rub your wrists and your hands tingle at the sensation.

There's something different about now and last time. Last time he left hastily, regrets falling from his mouth. But this time he lays with you, one arm slung over your waist, his hand spread out over your stomach. With his other, he pulls the covers over you.

Maybe this time, just this once, you've ensnared him enough to make him stay.

**Hey up, I really wasn't going to write another shot for this pwp but the responses to the previous chapter were fantastic. I've never had such reviews before! Thanks! :D Please review and tell me what you thought! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Dark Desires On A Winter's Night. 

His cool hand brushes your arm lightly as you put the hockey stick back. At the contact you blush lightly, heat spreading across your cheeks. You've liked him for while despite everything that you say and everything he's done.

And now it's just the two of you. No one's there to interrupt…

Once you've put the hockey stick back, you glance quickly up at him. Your blush deepens when you notice his raven black eyes fixed on you. You feel like your drowning in their depth, like he's pulling you in and there's no way out. Despite the cold weather, sweat beads on his forehead, one droplet running down his face. His usually perfectly jelled hair is swept to the side from the wind and a few strands fall into his eyes.

A loud bang startles you from your reverie.

Almost instantly Damon catches the fallen hockey stick in his hand, a small smirk playing on the corners of his mouth. He's always like this with you; he always looks for a new way to tease you, to play with you and make you want him. Damon places the stick back, tensing the muscles in his arms as he does.

You make an effort to look away but you see him watching you out of the corner of his eye. He fixes the hockey stick back securely before he turns to you. For a moment you're trapped in his gaze, a deer caught in headlights.

"You're as clumsy as ever." His smirk widens. Damon places his hands on his hips, grasping the thin red vest that he wore. In one swift, skilful movement, he peels the vest over his head – momentarily flashing toned and tanned muscles. He discards the vest with one throw, sending it into the back of the changing rooms. "Seen something you like?" he winks as he takes a step closer.

You don't know how this happened. Damon shouldn't even be in here… The guys were supposed to leave their hockey sticks outside the changing rooms…but he never does that, he always waits for you, to tease you with whatever he can. Deep inside you know he wants you too, call it a gut instinct but you can feel your connection.

He'll never let you go until he's got what he wants.

"Possibly," you whisper while playing along with his game. A brief spark of satisfaction rushes through you when his eyes widen momentarily. "What are you going to do about it?"

His eyes lock onto your lips, his dark eyes following your tongue when you gently bite your lip. Damon's lips part unconsciously and he blinks a few times before answering. "What do you want me to do about it?" His words are almost a growl; deep and possessive.

All the muscles below your waist clench with desire. He's so close you can feel his heated breath on your neck causing Goosebumps to break out over your skin. You push your hair out of your eyes, willing him to make the first move. But you know he won't, he's too proud for that.

"Whatever you want," you whisper, licking the corner of your lip once more.

Damon closes his eyes and shakes his head. "You don't know what you do to me. I've seen you for months, sat just a desk away from me, pretending that I don't mean a thing." You hadn't realised that he's moved closer and now you're chest to chest. "You've been sending me crazy." One of his hands worms its way through your hair, tugging on your hair until you expose your throat to him. "But not anymore."

Damon ducks his head, trailing his mouth over your throat. Your breathing stutters as he softly kisses your collar bone before running a circuit up to your ear and back down again. Every now and again he nibbles at your skin, nipping softly. Across the room you see yourself in a mirror, your hair spilling out over his hand, his face pressed into your neck. His other hand presses into the small of your back, arching you into his touch.

Damon presses kisses across your jaw, pushing you back against the nearest convenient wall. His tongue trails across your lower lip, asking for entrance. Your lips part automatically under his persistent touches. Passion races through your blood and your heart hammers in your chest as he tips your head back once more, his hand still fisting your hair. Against your thigh you feel his desire. Smirking into the kiss, you move your thigh to the side, revelling in the hiss that escapes his parted lips. He presses up against you even more, placing pressure over your sex.

His other hand releases your waist, and snakes beneath your shirt, skimming your sides. Damon's hands are rough from sport and his short nails bite into your skin as they flit up your sides. He breaks the kiss for a short moment to hastily pull your tee shirt over your head. And then his lips are back on yours, moving with a desperate urge with an edge of craze filled lust.

Once again his hands – now warm from contact – press against your skin, coaxing soft pants from your mouth. His lips move from yours to trace the circuit along your throat and under your chin. Again you see yourself in the mirror, your head thrown back to give him more room and your legs spread, his entwined with yours.

You moan softly under his touch before pushing him away. Gripping the edge of his tee shirt, you pull it over his head, revealing the chiselled muscles that you've only got peaks at before. Your eyes widen at the sight and your hands explore the new expanse of skin before you. Fingers dip over the muscles, trailing a wave of heat over his skin. Beneath your touch, his breathing stutters and you swear you can feel his heart beat quicken.

"Tell me now if you want me to stop," he mutters breathlessly, "because I won't be able to stop if we carry on." His hands rest on the top of your shorts, toying with the elastic waistband. Silently you nod your head and move your feet to help him remove your shorts.

For the first time his hands cup your breasts through your black lacy bra. His fingers span out over then, touching any available skin. Damon kneads them slowly, coaxing small whimpers from your throat. Underneath his expert touch, you feel your body responding to him. Heat flares throughout you, setting each individual nerve alight with passion and lust. Unconsciously you spread your legs further, allowing his slim hips to fit perfectly with yours.

One hand disappears behind you, and he swiftly unclasps your bra. It falls to the floor, discarded like the red vest before it. His hands are once again on your breasts before he lowers his mouth to one. So softly you hardly feel it, he takes one nipple into his mouth and his tongue coaxes it until it hardens under his touch. Damon's breath spills over your breast as his tongue works your nipple in a tantalizing fashion.

Above him you're a mass of withering whimpers. You need his touch more than you ever thought possible. Before now you'd have never have guessed that it would lead to this. All his playful banter, everything he ever teased you with had finally lead to this…

He moves down your body, his bent knees pressing against your legs. His tongue runs a smooth, deliciously wet track down your torso causing you to quiver. Damon doesn't stop. He knows what he's doing and he knows where he wants to be. The front of his black hair skims your stomach as he settles down in his knees in front of you.

Damon's sparkling black eyes are shaded with lust as they lock with yours. His eyes never leave your as he presses his mouth against your sex, kissing the shortly trimmed hair that he finds. He pulls away slowly, his lips shimmering with your wetness. The sight of him on his knees before you, your juices on his lips and his eyes wide with lust for you has you moaning breathlessly.

Smirking, his presses his lips against your sex once again – his eyes never leaving yours.

You nearly collapse with relief as his tongue tentatively tastes you. A shudder runs through your body as his hands ghost over your thighs, causing you to spread your legs further. His hands stay in your thighs, teasing you. His tongue laps at the top of your clit, playing with you until you're ready. Damon moves his tongue over the top of your clit repeatedly in a slow, rocking motion.

Finally he moves until his tongue laps at the side of your clit, touching everywhere it possibly can. He trails it over your flesh, tracing the letter 'D' over you. A moan comes from your parted lips as he does.

He repeats the motion, this time tracing the letter 'A' over your flesh. In response your nails scratch at the wall behind you, looking for support to keep your standing. You can't stop your knees from shaking as your fingers grasp blindly at any available hold.

Then he traces the letters 'M' and 'O' over your clit. Again you look in the mirror and you nearly come from what you see. Your skin is flushed and your fringe sticks to your forehead with a light sweat. Your nipples stand erect from your breasts, red from Damon's earlier treatment. Below your waist your see his black hair slowly moving and Damon's face buried into your crotch. From where he's knelt you can see his erection tenting in his sweatpants.

After that, he traces the last letter, a letter 'N'. His tongue seems to linger more than it did on the other letters, taking more care to tease you and coax every breathless moan he can from your lips. Unconsciously you fist your hands into his hair, gripping the short strands in between your fingers. The jell he used before is still stiff despite the sweat that beads on his forehead. Stiff strands of black hair tickle your thighs, setting desire alight throughout your lower body.

Just as he finishes the letter 'N', he murmurs the words 'come for me,' against your skin. As if you were waiting for his command, you come instantly in withering contractions around his tongue as he probes you lightly. Relief floods through you, dousing the flames of desire as you crumble around him, your legs trembling uncontrollably. His hands grip at your waist, the only things keeping you upright. Damon's tongue continues to flit over your clit, allowing you to orgasm for longer than you ever have done before.

Opening your eyes – you weren't even aware that you'd closed them – you see his deep black eyes still locked on yours, shining with lust. His lips are shining with your juices and his tongue peeks out to lick them away like the most succulent wine. Damon drops back onto his feet before rising slowly. When he's pressed against you again, you can feel his erection in his sweatpants.

Your breath escapes you quick as you try to recover from your orgasm as his mouth trails a circuit over your neck again. Once more his hand worms its way into your hair, puling your head to the side so he can whisper into your ear.

"You look so hot when you come," he murmurs, his tongue seeming to taste every word he says. "I can't believe you made me wait this long. Didn't you know how much I need you?" Damon's breath is hot against your ear. At the action you feel yourself getting wet once more. "And do you know what I want to do now?" he whispers seductively.

"I want to fuck you," he murmurs. "Will you let me fuck you hard? Right here?"

You smile shyly at his words, and despite your best efforts not to, a blush lights up your cheeks. "I hope you have enough stamina then," you murmur as your thumbs hook under the waistband of his sweatpants. Again you wet your lips and you feel the shudder than runs throughout his body. Playfully, you pull his sweatpants down slowly, satisfaction washing over you when he gasps as your hand brushes over his erect cock.

The tables have turned.

Damon groans when your hand cups his erection through his boxers. Firmly, you rub small circles over his crotch, enticing gasps from his parted lips. Pushing against his chest, you push him back onto the nearest bench. When his knees hit the bench, he stumbles and falls back, pulling you on top of him.

In the mirror you see yourself straddling him, your legs spread on either side of his waist. Hovering over him, you pull his boxers down and throw them over your shoulder. Damon's cock stands to attention, nestled in a nest of short curly black hair. At the sight of his pre-cum, you lick your lips and your gaze meets his. A shudder flows through his body when he fathoms what you're about to do.

Your grip his thighs firmly as you place light kisses over his chest. You spend time tracing the contours of his chest, your tongue dipping and rising with each breath he takes. Every one of his muscles quiver under your touch. As your tongue descends, one of your hands releases his thigh and closes around the tip of his cock. In short teasing strokes you flick your wrist up and down his cock, causing moans to stutter from him.

Lightly you run your fingers along the underside of his cock, the pads of your fingers barely touching his skin. As you move your fingers up and down, you gently run your nails over him in feather light touches. The sounds that come from him cause your muscles below your waist to clench in desire and you feel your wetness on the sides of your thighs. As desire rolls through you, you rock against his thigh. The hair on his legs gives you a playful amount of friction and you grit your teeth to stop from crying out.

Shifting backwards, you lower your mouth to the tip of his cock. Your breath ghosts over his cock but it's barely a preview of what's about to happen. Damon attempts to buck his hips but you force him down onto the bench with your hands. A chuckle escapes you at seeing him so helpless and in a lust filled craze because of yourself.

You. You were the one that made him like this.

Sheathing your teeth with your lips, you instantly take him as deep as you can go. Damon's chest falls rapidly with a gasp for air. Raising your head, you pull off until only the tip of his cock is in your mouth. Moving your tongue you lap at the head, revelling in the moans that come from him.

Just like he did to you, you make sure your eyes are locked with his. Hollowing your cheeks, you suck on his cock, taking it deeper than you did before. Picking up speed, you bob your head up and down in time with your hips as your grind against him. You blow over the tip of his cock, causing him to shiver and Goosebumps to break out over his thighs.

"Please, please more," he begs. You've got him begging! Never did you imagine Damon –someone who commanded the attention of everyone – to be begging for your touch.

At his request your swivel your tongue over the head of his cock. More incoherent words fall from the tip of his tongue. He swells in your mouth and you know he's close. Pulling off him completely, you smirk at his disgruntled expression.

"You have something, don't you?" You breathe quietly. Your breathing is hitched and uneven and you couldn't care less about the consequences.

"In the pocket of my joggers."

You scramble over to where you left his joggers and hurriedly search his pockets until you pull out one foil wrapper. You don't ask why he's carrying them around with him. Instead you tear it open in a rush and let the packet fall to the floor. Rolling it over his length, you straddle his thighs once more.

"Are you ready?" You ask but the question is unnecessary.

Damon winks at you from beneath his black fringe. "As read as I'll ever be."

Pushing up with one hand on his chest, you line him up with your slick entrance. Immediately he moans at the contact, his eyes shutting in bliss. Taking a deep breath, you sink readily onto his cock. You gasp as he fills you, immediately hitting your spot. Allowing yourself a few moments to adjust, your hands splay out over his chest.

"Oh fuck, Damon!" You gasp as he wriggles his hips beneath you. His hands cup your breasts, toying with your nipples. Arching into his touch, you begin to move steadily.

Bracing yourself with one hand on his chest, you rise until only the tip of his cock is in you. And then you lower yourself back down. You feel desire unfold deep inside you and you clench around him, drawing a hiss from him. As you get into a rhythm Damon begins to meet you thrust for thrust.

His muscles flex as he bucks up into you, sending his cock deeper. His hands are still teasing your nipples. Suddenly he sits up so you're straddling his lap, his cock still deep inside you. You groan lowly at the sudden movement. His hands clutch at your hair, pulling your head back to expose your throat. Little butterfly kisses are trailed over your neck and he whispers gently against your skin.

"I love you, you know that?" He moans deep in his throat when you clench around him. "Everything I've done has been for your attention…and only now do you give it to me." He bucks instinctively, driving himself deeper into you and brushing against your sweet spot. "You've been driving me crazy," Damon murmurs against your skin.

He slowly begins to change position as to not startle you. Within moments he's hovering over you, your position reversed. Locking your ankles around his legs, you urge him to move.

With each teasing, torturous thrust he brings you closer to the edge. Sweat covers your body and you can't take your eyes from his wide, sparkling black oil coloured eyes. His hands are beside your arms, keeping him a few inches above you, but enough so you can still feel his stuttered breathing on your face. You feel yourself nearing the edge and you clench to try and fight it off. You don't want this moment to end.

All sounds are incoherent and your thoughts are a high speed network of splintered fragments. Your bodies move in synchronisation, each fitting and moulding to the other perfectly.

"Come for me," he whispers against your lips, his tongue seeking yours. And as his tongue explores your mouth, you come in withering contractions. You close your eyes and let him lead you, not caring about how loud or needy your moans are. Above you Damon stills, his hips locked in place.

For a moment you both lay there in each other's embrace before Damon shifts on top of you. When he pulls out you wince slightly. He moves over to the toilets and you hear him throw the used condom into the bin. Minutes pass and your hear him running a tap. Soon after he comes back with a couple of damp paper towels. With a carefulness you didn't know he possessed, he wipes away the sweat on your body.

He stand then, and places the damp paper towel to the side. "You're the reason I like being an eternal stud." Damon winks at you before he turns his back to you.

Seconds later, he's gone.

**A slightly different approach than last time :D Thanks for your reviews, please tell me what you thought! **


	4. Chapter 4

Down for whatever 

You're last encounter with him had left you reeling. His hands had glided over your skin, promising you release and freedom. Freedom. You only felt free with him, while he was with you. For those few precious encounters you'd given everything to him. And nothing else had mattered. No matter what you thought, you knew you were nothing to him…just something to use… But you were fine with that, at least you got to have him for a portion of your life.

Somehow it had turned into a regular thing. Almost as regular as a fuck buddy. Damon never called you to say he was coming. No, he'd just appear and if you weren't ready he'd come back later… He didn't push you, he was actually a gentleman, but he knew exactly how to get what he wanted.

And that was how Damon appeared to you now. His hair was slick with rain and stuck to his forehead. His dark onyx eyes were fixed on you… Damon's eyes, they were the first thing that had captured you. They held a sparkle that never dimmed with time…and now that sparkle was studying you curiously.

"Damon," you said quietly, wetting your lips as one raindrop skimmed the side of his cheek.

While he was studying you, your hand on the towel loosened. You'd just gotten out of the bath and now your skin was flushed, your hair wet and scraped back, but the heat running through your body was nothing to do with the bath water.

Damon didn't reply to you. Instead he stood in front of the window, the curtains undisturbed and closed. When his eyes strayed from you he studied the room with disinterest until his eyes landed on your bedside drawer. He smirked more to himself but you felt your face heating up.

Why should you be ashamed though? Nearly every woman had them! And Damon had seen every inch of your skin, had probably seen you pleasuring yourself anyway, yet the thought of him knowing where everything was…

"Drop your towel." Damon's voice cut through your reverie like a blade. It was a command, an order, and you couldn't do anything against him. Your body responded to his wishes. Your hand loosened its grip on the towel, one finger at a time. With each movement you saw his eyes darkening further, his breathing becoming shallow…

The towel pooled around your feet.

Your arms hung limply, your head bowed though you peered at him from beneath your lashes. You're his submissive, his for the taking. And Damon knows that. He gestures towards the bed, and you take slow steps towards it. Raising one leg, you climb onto the bed with ease, making sure Damon can see every inch of your body.

Lying on your back, you watch him slowly undress before you. He unbuttons his shirt with ease; his movement unhurried and precise. Damon knows he can take as long as he wants, you'll still be there waiting for him. He shrugs out of the navy blue fabric, exposing his muscular chest to your eyes. He's lightly tanned and his muscles flex with every breath he takes. His hands leisurely grip his black jeans, his hands hooked on the waistband, his fingers teasing the black leather belt.

Damon unbuckles the belt with a small clink.

Even slower than before, he pulls his jeans and boxers off. As he reveals himself your eyes widen. You can never get used to him, to having this…this God in your room. He steps out of his jeans and toes off his shoes. And then he begins to walk over to you. He climbs on the bed with grace and he doesn't even have to try and impress you.

Your eyes rake over his body attempting to take in every ounce of skin in front of you. You don't know when he's going to be coming back, even if he is coming back… But he's here now and that's all that matters.

For the first time in your "arrangement" his lips meet yours. For a moment you're stunned but he soon coaxes a reaction from you. Your lips move together and his hands grip your hips hard. You know you're going to have bruises tomorrow… Damon gently brushes your hair to one side and his fingers brush against your cheek. He's looking down at you like you're everything to him…

And you hope you are.

He breaks away from the kiss and he trails lightning fresh kisses down your throat. When he nips gently at the skin, not enough to leave a mark, it causes heat to pool between your legs and you unconsciously spread them a little further. But he resists touching you there…he likes to make you wait and make you want him even more.

Suddenly he pulls away and his eyes are shinning with something new. And you don't know what it is. Once again the lazy smirk from before makes an appearance and you quickly run over all the things he could be thinking off. You come up blank. Nothing you can think of seems to fit in with that look in his eyes.

Damon's hand grips your wrist, forcefully guiding you to his cock. Tentatively you grip him, your fingers ghosting over the tip of his cock. His hands are now on either side of you, blocking you in. Not that you'd want to escape… Your hand flits up and down his length, touching him for only fleeting seconds.

Glancing up you see that his dark hair is falling into his eyes and his eyes are focussed solely on your face. Gripping him in your hand, you run your hand up and down his cock in time with his shallow breathing. At random you hold him tighter, then looser, then tighter again. With the palm of your hand you knead him gently. Soon, despite his best efforts, he's panting.

Damon pulls away from you and your hand falls limply to the bed. Have you done something wrong? But his smirk tells you that you haven't. Damon leans over your body, his cock trailing pre-cum over your hips as he does, and grasps the handle of your bedside drawer. You turn your head away from him as he pulls open the drawer.

Almost as if he can sense your movement, Damon hovers motionless for a few seconds. "Touch yourself," he orders, his voice low and husky. He draws away from the drawer and leans back on his heels at the foot of the bed.

A small, shy smile graces your lips and you trail your right foot up your left leg. His eyes follow your movement, and continue up your legs until they land on your sex. While his eyes linger, you spread your legs, knowing that he can easily see your arousal. And then his eyes begin to roam once again. When they reach your face, you lift two fingers to your mouth and gently suck on them.

One at a time.

His eyes cloud with desire but he stays where he is. You open your mouth so he can see your tongue darting over your fingers, in between them, around them, under them and over them. As you pull them from your mouth, a string of saliva still attaches them to your mouth. When it snaps it stings over your chin and you see Damon's tongue lick his lips at the sight.

With your other hand you caress your breasts. One finger trails over your nipples and you flick them slowly. At the motion your breathing spikes. God this is hot… Damon's eyes have never left you…

Your other hand goes straight to your groin. With the two wet fingers you spread yourself and use your pinkie finger to trail over your thighs. Despite your fingers already being damp, you can easily feel your wetness. It coats your fingers and you play with your clit. You circle your hole watching as Damon's eyes widen a fraction. When you reach your target your fingers slip into your tight heat easily.

At the feeling you gasp lowly. No matter how many times you do this you never get used to the feeling. And now he's here with you, watching you. God how you wish it was him. Hooking your fingers your nails scratch over the tender wet flesh causing your hips to lift slightly from the bed. Repeating the motion you drag your fingernails over the same spot and back out before thrusting them slowly back into yourself.

Using your thumb, you rub your clit lightly. You move your thumb in a circular motion, one complete circle for every thrust of your fingers. A small whimper comes from your throat as you imagine it's Damon. You've never needed anyone this bad before. How you wish he'd stop watching you and give you the release you need…

"Stop," he demands, his voice hoarse. He leans over you again and this time opens the bedside drawer. This time you watch him. What can he find that he surely hasn't seen before? Damon pulls out your vibrator, a glass dildo and a small tube of lube.

He smirks to himself before setting the vibrator beside your body. Opening to lube, he squirts a generous amount onto the dildo. Quickly he covers it in the lubricant. With his other hand he pushes your legs up and apart so you're fully open to him. You give him a quick nod to show you're ready.

Damon pushes the toy into you. You throw your head back as it enters your, stretching you almost as much as Damon himself does. When it rubs against your sweet spot you groan in ecstasy. But he's not done yet. Picking up the vibrator, he presses it against your clit so your juices cover its surface. Your eyes widen when you realise what he's going to do.

If this doesn't kill you, you don't know what will.

He switches the vibrator on. Immediately your clit is on fire and you can feel your orgasm building. You try and buck your hips up to gain more friction but he forces you down with a quick shove. Damon runs the vibrator down over your clit and you keen as the sensations build up.

With his other hand, he moves the dildo in and out and a leisurely and precise pace. Your head thrashes from side to side and it takes all you have to keep your legs bent and not let them fall onto the mattress. You've never seen that predatory look in his eyes before but you wish you could see it more. His breath is coming quickly and his straining erection is begging for attention yet he focuses it all on you.

The heat spreads over your hips and again you try to gain more friction but he forces you down onto the bed. The tingling in your clit heats up even more as the dildo slides effortlessly in and out, grazing your sweet spot with every thrust.

"God you're such a fucking whore," he says quietly, taking the vibrator away. "Tell me how much you want me to fuck you."

You can't help the disgruntled look on your face as your orgasm begins to crumble away. "Please, Damon. I need you," you beg though you know he'll ask for more. He won't give in just like that.

Just as your suspect, he says it again. "Beg me; beg for me to fuck that tight little cunt of yours." As if to emphasise his point he removes the dildo so slowly that it continuously rubs your sweet spot.

Removing the dildo is the last straw. You feel empty without it and you can feel your wetness against your thighs. You need him, you need him so badly. "Please, Damon. I want you to fuck me, I need you to fuck me!"

The answering grin is all you need to know that you've cracked him. "How do you want me?"

Your answer comes quick and sudden. You're shocked with it. "From behind: I want you to take me roughly from behind." Normally you love to see his face but this time… This time you want it rough.

"Your wish is my command." He smirks once more but you can hear the delight in his voice. Again he gets to dominate you.

Changing your position you lower yourself onto all fours. Pressing your face into the mattress your wiggle your ass in the air. His hands suddenly grip your thighs, spread them further but he order you not to drop your ass. Damon kneads your ass roughly and you close our eyes at the contact.

"Please, Damon. I want your cock in me-"

He doesn't give you time to finish.

Damon's cock is suddenly in you, filling you to the core and stretching you in ways the dildo never could. His balls slap against your ass cheeks and his hand grabs your neck forcing you down in the mattress. Again and again he thrusts into you, his balls slapping against your skin.

There's something about being dominated that appeals to you and him alike. You enjoy being used, it's different from normal, and Damon enjoys using your body. His hands grip tightly at your hips but you don't care. With every thrust your body shifts and your knees threaten to give in.

"Don't let your knees drop, slut," he growls deeply and he spanks you hard with his hand. You cry out in shock but secretly hope he does it again. "I'm gonna fuck you until you're raw," his voice is brutal as are his movements.

His hand, the one with the left over lube, creeps up your ass before teasing your dark hole. You haven't even done this to yourself but he's expanding his territory. He's taken your body, your mouth and now he wants your ass. He's going to be all over you, everywhere and you're never going to forget it.

You tense around him as he slides just one finger in. It feels so wrong yet so right. He hooks his finger and slams into you at the same time. Your eyes clench shut and you wonder why you've never done this to yourself.

Again and again your find yourself moving back with his thrusts, meeting him so it forces him deeper. The more he moves his finger the more your clench around him, drawing groans of pleasure form his perfect mouth.

You feel your orgasm building again and it spreads over your hips, causing you to buck back fiercer than before. Whimper and gasps come from your parted lips as he increase his hold on your neck. Damon spanks your ass again and the sharp pain does nothing to dull your desire. Instead it tips you over the edge.

You come around him in withering contractions, your body shaking with the force. A serious of curses come from your mouth as Damon also comes, his hips jerking randomly against you. For a few seconds you stay how you are before Damon pulls out of you. You collapse to the side of him and you both lay panting and trying to catch your breath.

"Wow, you really are down for whatever," Damon jokes and your body relaxes at the sounds. You can't believe how lucky you are to have him beside you.

**Hope you liked! I'm not too sure about this one but I took TheNextAvrilLavigne's idea for the toys and mutual masturbation. And many of you have asked if I'll take suggestions and I will do :P If you want a one shot doing, please tell me what you want in it, where you want it set and any other extra info that I might need. Characters won't be used though as the second person POV appeals to a wider audience, sorry for any inconvenience! **

**As you can tell I update my stories every day (note heavy sarcasm) so it may take some time until your one shot appears so please be patient. I'll do them all in no particular order depending on my "mood" that day ;)**

**Thanks for reading, and please review!**

**By the way, Happy New Year and hope you all had a good Christmas! xx**


	5. Chapter 5

Feel the Fire

This moment had been in your fantasies for months. Not once had you thought it would ever happen. But now it had. And you still couldn't get your head around it. You thought they hadn't noticed you before, but they had. And they'd noticed a lot.

Whenever you walked by their eyes, brown and grey-blue, would follow you and linger on you until you were eventually out of their sight. Every light brush of their hands set your nerves on fire and a blush would light up your cheeks. Every time they said your name, whether to shout or murmur, you found that their eyes sparkled.

Yet you still thought they hadn't noticed you…

You'd just arrived home from such a boring day at work. Your hands still frozen in place by the chilling winds that whipped you on the way home. The streets had been quiet, allowing for a quick, easy walk home. You didn't see anyone on the way back.

Hand shaking, you inserted the key into the lock. Pushing open the door with your other hand, you began to strip off your jacket and shoes. Only a fifteen minutes before they turned up on your doorstep expecting what you'd never thought they'd want from you. They'd come up to you one day, a small smirk on their mouths and stated what they wished to do to you. You'd been wet just from their words; and that fact that you got them both at the same time…

As you turned back to shut the front door, you jumped when rough hands circled your waist. Against your chest your heart beat wildly and the person behind you chuckled into your ear. His breath ghosted across your neck, raising Goosebumps along your pale throat. Releasing the door handle, your rest your hands on his strong arms and as he moves, you can feel his muscles tense beneath your hands.

"You're early," you whisper the first thing that came to mind. Out of your eye corner you see his dark hair and eyes. You know instantly who this is. He dips his head to trail fiery kisses along the column of your throat. Before this moment, you'd heard that he had a kink for biting, not viciously, but just enough to mark what was his.

"We couldn't wait any longer…" He spins you around and for the first time you see his strong jaw, dark hair and raven coloured eyes. Damon doesn't wait long before he pushes you against the nearest convenient wall. His rough hands quickly pull the zip on your jacket down and he shrugs it easily off your shoulders. Damon wastes no time in quickly unfastening the buttons on your shirt. There's always been something more sensual about unfastening buttons, the slow reveal of skin rather than in one swift, heated movement. As he unfastens each button, his fingers tips make sure to glide over your skin, eliciting a small shiver from you.

One of his hands tangles in your hair and pulls your hair back as he trails his lips up your throat and up to your ear. Surprisingly your shirt is still clinging to your shoulders, the fabric brushing against your skin. His teeth nip at your ear lobe before he pulls back a few millimetres. "He's getting impatient, we should take this somewhere else," his voice is husky with desire and his hand grips your wrist tightly.

There's no going back now, this is it…

They won't let you go even if you wanted to…

You're theirs…

Damon leads you quickly through your house and your amazed that he knows the way so thoroughly. It makes you wonder if he's been watching you… A faint blush lights up your cheeks at the thought. If he's been watching you then he will have seen you in the dim light of your bedroom; maybe even heard the whispers that you say to yourself…

Out of your eye corner you see him raise one of his dark eyebrows. God, he knows…

He pushes the door to your room open and it takes a few moments for your eyes to adjust to the dim lights. Your double bed is in the centre of the room, the covers pulled up yet rumpled. The bedside lamps are gently glowing beside the bed, casting shadows into the corners of the room. On the bed is a figure of a guy. The shadows flicker over his toned body, highlighting his blonde hair. Grey eyes glance swiftly in your direction, a lazy smirk tugging on the corners of his mouth.

"You took your time," he states lazily, every letter pronounced perfectly. He doesn't move from the bed, he can't, instead he lies perfectly still, his hands raised above his head and locked in handcuffs. "I was starting to think you'd never show."

Your mouth is suddenly dry. If it weren't for Damon's restraining grip on your wrist you'd pinch yourself to make sure you weren't dreaming. Your eyes rake over his alabaster skin, over the contours of his chest to his straining erection. The movement behind startles you from your reverie as Damon begins to slip the shirt from your shoulders. Short fingernails leave light scratches over your arms, red lines contrasting with your pale skin.

A push in the small of your back has you walking forward towards the bed. When you're close enough you climb on to the bed beside Matt. Damon has yet to join you, instead he stays at the edge of the bed but his eyes never leave the two of you. Only when you outstretch one arm towards Matt, does the blonde finally try to move. His hands flex in the handcuffs that bind him.

Only when you're closer do you notice the red sauce drizzled enticingly over his chest. It dips and rises with his muscles and pools in his navel. Matt grins at you before his eyes look down on his own body. When you can't hold out any longer, your dip your head to his chest and lap at the sauce around his neck. Flavours explode on your mouth; raspberry, sweet and tangy and the unmistakable taste of his skin beneath your tongue. Matt shivers under your touch and he breathes sharply as your black lacy bra brushes his heated skin.

Behind you the bed dips but you don't care to look. You know its Damon. Your tongue follows the track of raspberry sauce and over the planes of his broad shoulders. When you come to his nipple, you take into your mouth and his back arches from the bed. No wonder Damon likes him this much…he's so responsive. Under your assault a cry falls from his lips and you glance up to see that his eyes are closed as his hips desperately seek friction. Rough hands reach around you to press Matt's hips back down on to the bed.

Damon's chuckle sounds around the room as Matt opens his stormy grey eyes to glare over your shoulder.

Damon's hands come to rest on your thighs, the pads of his fingers ghosting over your skin. At his touch fire spreads through you, lighting your nerves a fire. His hands continue their journey up your body until they reach the clasp on your bra. As your bra falls away, Matt's eyes darken and his hands once again flex in the bonds that bind him.

Short fingernails trailed over your stomach, until they reached for your underwear. Two thumps hooked easily beneath the waistband and easily tugged them down your thighs. You lift your legs in turn to help him remove them. In front of you Matt continues to gasp as you make your way down his body, gently licking at the sauce that covers him.

Suddenly, a probing finger sneaks its way into your wet heat... A shallow gasp fell from your parted lips as he brushed your sweet spot immediately.

"Don't mind me," Damon murmured as his other hand reached beneath you. "Concentrate on what you're doing." A buzzing sound filled the room as his finger continued to stroke your insides. "You're so wet," he trailed off as his hand found your clit. Soon after, a sensation of feelings swept through your body as a small bullet vibrator pressed snugly against your clit.

"Fuck," you gasp against Matt's hip and the blonde raises his hips expectantly. Heat spreads like a wildfire throughout your body as Damon continues to stroke you. Gently he adds another finger and both hook to drag teasingly over your sweet spot. There's nothing to distract you, the raspberry sauce has been cleaned away and your thoughts are coherent.

Risking a glance at Matt, you see his eyes are hooded yet still focussed on your face. A pale pink tongue darts out to wet his lips. Unconsciously you spread your legs further to allow Damon easier access, but as you do Matt's cock brushes against your stomach. A hitched gasp comes from him as he tries to raise his hips to repeat the motion.

Desire unfolds in you. Moving down the bed, you come face to face with his erection. Behind you, you feel Damon's eyes on you when you take Matt's cock into your mouth. As you do, Damon's fingers begin to move in and out of you easily. You rock back against him, grazing your tongue across the cock in your mouth at the same time.

In time with Damon's thrusts, you go deeper on Matt's cock your tongue dancing over the tip. When Damon removes your fingers you can't help but whine at the loss of their presence. Even Matt has the decency to laugh at your eagerness.

You hear the tearing of a foil wrapper behind you. Lapping at the cock in your mouth you glance up through your lashes to see Matt's hands clenching into fists. You know his hands would be buried in your hair if he wasn't bound. The clanking of metal handcuffs is barely audible over his moans.

"How do you know this?" He asks breathlessly. "No one should be able to suck cock like this…" Matt's breathing hitches and his eyes close for a few seconds.

They open once again at the sound of Damon's voice. "Nice to know someone's better than me." You feel hands on your hips again.

"Stop fishing for compliments," Matt groans as you hollow your cheeks around him. "This is so fucking hot…"

Damon gives no warning. He sheaths himself in your wet heat with one deep thrust. You can't help but gasp and release Matt's cock. You've never felt this full. Instinctively you rock back against him, wishing for his cock more than anything. Again the vibrator is placed against your clit and your breathing comes in shallow pants.

A clanging of handcuffs reminds you of Matt. Taking his cock into your mouth, you bob your head up and down with the force of Damon's thrusts. Slapping flesh fills the room as your moan around the cock in your mouth.

"God, you look so good speared at both ends," Damon breathes raggedly. Pressure builds in your stomach as Damon continues to bruise your sweet spot. The nerves in your hips are a flare with desire and you know it won't be long. Strong hands grip your waist and keep you steady as your legs begin to tremble.

You can't believe that this is it. They're both here; fucking you. And they both want you. A particularly deep thrust pushes you forward onto Matt's cock and you fight the urge to gag.

"For fuck sake, Damon, hurry the fuck up, I'm close!" Matt's panted moans fill the room and you hollow your cheeks around him repeatedly. You can feel your own orgasm mounting and you do all you can to hold off for a bit longer. This can't end so soon… A strangled cry comes from Matt as his face contorts in pleasure. Seconds later your mouth is filled with his essence. The salty taste on your tongue is your undoing.

Riding through your own orgasm, you clench around Damon's cock as he continues to thrust into you. Heat spreads through your body and relief immediately follows. Above you Matt's arms relax against the pillows and his face is relaxed and his eyes closed. Near the end of your orgasm, Damon's thrusts become erratic and his hips suddenly lock against your body. No sound leaves him, only a shudder runs through his body.

Moments pass before he finds the strength to pull out of you. Without his support you collapse to the side of Matt. But Damon isn't done. He cover's Matt's prone form with his own, his hands gripping the other boy's sides. Matt's eyes open suddenly and he smirks lazily at the other boy.

"I knew you couldn't resist this," Matt shakes the handcuffs for emphasise.

For a moment you watch dumbstruck as the scene plays out. The last thing you expected was this. Not that you were going to complain… Damon's tender touches (so different from how he treated you) grace Matt's sides and the blonde responds to him like a finely tuned instrument. Damon's not guessing, he knows how the make the other boy relax against him.

Your hand snakes down your body to play with your naked sex. You find your clit, still sensitive from the vibrator. Gently your rub your clit in small circles as Damon continues to worship the other boy's body. Their mouths collide in a kiss and you notice how Matt relents straight away. Damon plunders his mouth with a skilled and practiced ease. It makes you wonder how long they've been together…

Damon spends more time around Matt's neck than you did, suckling on the skin there to leave a possessive red mark for all others to see. Submissively, Matt bares his neck to allow for easier access. Whimpers fall from his mouth and only when Damon hears a pained gasp does he pull back to reveal the vivid red mark.

Out of his eye corner he sees you pleasuring yourself. "What should we do with her?" Damon asks Matt as he already reaches for another foil wrapper. Only this time he reaches for the lube on the bedside table. Matt licks his lips suggestively and winks towards you.

"It's been a while since I've tasted a pussy…" Matt shrugs his shoulders suggestively. "An eye for an eye… A tongue for a tongue."

All it takes is a nod from Damon for your to rise to your knees and position yourself over the blonde's face. Only you face Damon, eager to see what he was planned. Beneath the curves of your body, Matt tentatively trails his tongue over your tangy juices. It takes all you have not to close your eyes in bliss.

Damon coats his fingers in lube with a practiced ease. His hand reaches beneath Matt's hips, holding the blonde's body from the bed. At the same time, Matt's tongue flicks across your clit… When his fingers disappear into Matt's body, you feel the rush of air against your clit as Matt breaths deeply.

"Matt, relax," Damon coaxes gently as his hand reaches between them to grasp the blonde's cock. "Breathe. It'll help." Rising off the blonde's face, you allow him to gain a few precious gasps of air. At Damon's nod, you lower yourself again, knowing that Matt has relaxed once more. Again Matt's tongue delves into the folds of your sex.

You watch Damon's eyes darken as Matt's hips begin to weakly rock against his fingers. Damon's arm flexes as he continues to stretch the blonde. Moments pass before he removes his fingers and smears his cock with lube. His hands grip Matt's hips, silently telling him to ready himself.

You never realised it could be so hot to see the joining of the people you fantasise about the most. Beneath you Matt whimpers and his teeth brush your clit. Grinding your body against him, you moan as his tongue fills you.

"God, you're so fucking tight," Damon grinds out between clenched teeth. His breathing comes rapidly as his eyes lock with yours. You both move in time with each other, Matt's body moving on the bed covers beneath you. Damon's cock repeatedly plunders Matt's body in rapid succession Pale red lines mark the perfect white skin below you and at the sight you can almost taste the raspberry sauce once again.

Matt's tongue traces over your clit quickly, flitting over the small bundle of nerves. His lips close around it, suckling it in his mouth. Once again you can feel your orgasm building as you rut against him. Reaching down, you gently roll the blonde's nipples in your fingers. Beneath you his tongue stutters for a moment before repeating its rhythm.

Your orgasm comes crashing over your unexpectedly. It racks your body in shudders as you helplessly buck against Matt's mouth. Your head is thrown back and you don't even realise as Matt climaxes between your two bodies. His essence coats his taunt muscles but his cry s lost in the depths of your sex. In front of you Damon's jaw clenches tightly as he too, orgasms.

He pulls out of the blonde and eases you up from your boneless heap above Matt's body. He reaches up to release the blonde's wrists from the handcuffs. His thumb rubs over the light bruising from the cuffs.

"Happy Birthday," he murmurs softly as he reaches for the bed covers. "We'll have to do it again sometime." Silently you nod, too exhausted to make any comments. Between you, Matt is dozing lightly, his face serene and relaxed.

**Hey up, sorry it took so long, I've been busy with exams haha. I wrote this for my friend's birthday but it also fits what DevillnWhite wanted too so I thought I'd post it. Don't worry, all other requests will be completed when I've got time. Thanks for reading and reviewing, hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing haha. Please review! :D**

**Ps, I would have put Stefan and Damon but I'm not too keen on the whole incest thing… I hope Matt was good enough though XD**


	6. Chapter 6

Naughty Teacher

For three days a week you sat at the back of his class. For three torturous days a week...how you've managed it so far you don't know. But being at the back of the class did have its perks. You could get away with looking at him more closely than what those at the front could. If he ever caught you, you could just say you were looking at something else.

He walks in front of the chalk board, a ruler in hand to point to things on the bored. Hmm, he could do a lot more with that ruler… You shake your head to quickly dislodge the thoughts forming in your mind. Not here…later on tonight those thoughts would be welcomed; but not now.

Instead you study him once more, committing every inch of his body to memory. His skin is pale, so very pale yet flawless even in the harsh florescent lighting. Damon's eyes flicker over the class in front of him, his gaze landing on his unfortunate victims… You wouldn't mind being a victim. His tongue caresses the words in a soft English accent as he asks more questions about the Civil War. He sits on the edge of a wooden desk, legs crossed at his ankles, one arm resting easily on his thigh. The black shirt he wears matches his hair, sculpted and perfect… And his black jeans… Pictures of when he leant over in front of you to help another student flash through your mind… Stupid fucking pants; you'd give your left arm just to be them for one day.

At the front of the class Damon clears his throat. Startled from your reverie, you lock eyes with his midnight orbs. "I'll repeat again, shall I?" Damon says clearly though you can tell he's slight irritated. "What personal tragedy struck President Jefferson Davis and his wife, Varina, on April 30, 1864?"

You knew you should know this. You'd only covered it a few days ago. But locked in his ebony eyes, your mind goes blank. You shrug your shoulders meekly.

Damon's smile becomes strained and you know he's holding back the urge to roll his eyes. "Wait behind at the end of class," he states before asking the question to a geeky boy in the middle row.

A thrill runs through you at the thought of being able to be around him when no one else is there. Maybe staying behind would be worth it in the long run.

Apart from that, the class runs smoothly without Damon asking you any other questions. For that you're glad. You can spend more time thinking about the inevitable detention at the end of the lesson. Never before have you wished away your time to 3:35 so much…and to actually stay in school.

Five minutes before the end of the lesson, Damon gestures for everyone to pack up. The sound of shuffling paper, zips being pulled shut and chairs clinking fills the room. Minutes later everyone is out of their seat chatting. But you stay where you are.

You discreetly watch him out of your eye corner. Damon reaches for his own jacket, laying it over the top of his desk. He checks his pockets and fishes out his phone – a white iPhone – and quickly checks something on it. Damon smiles his 300-kilowhatt smile before putting the phone away. As he leans over to switch his lap top off, a few dark strands of hair fall into his eyes…

Neither of you flinch when the bell signals the end of the day.

Everybody rushes towards the door, a few of the nerds shouting "bye" over their shoulders. When the last person (the boy who answered your question) leaves, does Damon finally look at you.

"I see you were in a world of your own?" asks Damon with one perfect eyebrow raised. His voice lulls you as you stand to go towards him.

"I wouldn't say that," you say as you take another step towards him. "Distracted seems to be more appropriate." Your right hand trails across the smooth surface of one of the tables as you saunter towards him. "And that's your fault not mine."

Beneath that pale pallor, you can see the faintest of red glossing his cheeks. A blush? No, it's probably not a blush. Desire, maybe? You hope it's the latter. After all, Damon doesn't fit the blushing type. His dark eyes remain fixed on your face while a wicked gleam fills them. "I can assure you, I didn't mean to. I didn't know I had such an effect on people." He continues to look into your eyes and you feel a calming sensation sweep through you.

Now it's your turn to raise your eyebrows at his comment. Surely he knows? "What about my punishment?" you ask, and your voice is unexpectedly husky.

Damon clears his throat before shrugging his shoulders. His gaze wonders to over your neck and you catch a glimpse of…(of hunger?) in his midnight coloured eyes. He swallows thickly and you see the same glint of hunger in his eyes. "We can decide that later," he says softly. Were they just fangs that you saw? "I think it would be best if you leave for now."

You shake your head. Damon's conflicted. And someone conflicted is so much easier to persuade… "No, I want it now…" You allow your words time to sink in before you move closer. Your hands rest on the desks on either side of you. You look up into his eyes as you speak, "anything you can give me."

He smirks again. And this time you see the length of his canine teeth. They're extended beyond what they should be…and the gleam in his eyes has returned again. "Are you sure about that? You might not like it…" He trails off, his hand raised and gesturing towards the closed door.

"How can I know if I've never tried it?" You raise your hand to the top of his shirt. The first two buttons are undone, exposing his pale chest. You allow your fingers to ghost over the buttons while your nails drag lightly over his flesh.

When he speaks you know for sure that his canine teeth have lengthened… Vampire? Adrenaline and excitement runs though you, each with an undercurrent of barely hinting fear. Only now does all of his warnings sink in. Is it worth it? You know you're playing the devil, if he goes too far then it's game over. But what a nice game it would have been. But dare you play it? The rules are all his, he can make them up as he goes. You just have to play along.

Can you?

Dare you?

"There's no going back." He states but he leaves no option for you to back out. Damon knows he's got you. It's only a matter of time. One glance towards the door (confirming it's closed) and his eyes darken once more. He smirks…and his eyes meet yours.

His hands, colder than ice, run over your shoulders before resting on your collar bone. He gently lifts the fabric of the tie from your chest before removing it. Without breaking eye contact, he unravels your tie and places the fabric on the nearest desk.

In synchronisation you unfasten the others shirt. Each button revealing more and more skin. Your hands are slightly tanned on his flesh and your long nails leave faint white marks on his chest. Damon eases you out of your shirt easily, his eyes drawn to your cleavage and red lacy bra.

Maybe there was a reason you wore red today? At the thought you pulse quickens and you see Damon shake his head in frustration. Is he holding back from biting you? Does the colour remind him of the life source that flows so freely throughout your body?

You push his shirt from his broad shoulders and it floats to the ground gracefully. Your fingertips grace over his arms and the contour planes of his chest, dipping and rising subtly. "You don't know what you do to me… All this time you've been stood up there, oblivious to me…"

"Not as oblivious as you may think," he murmurs and your blood heats to one-hundred degrees. Damon's hands rest loosely on your hips, his fingers flexing every few seconds. "I've wanted you from the first time you stood in my class. You were stood at the front, your cautious eyes wide and your lips parted with the ghosts of your breath… How could I not be affected?"

"There aren't even words for what you've done to me," you murmur with a shake of your head. "They wouldn't do my feelings any justice."

Damon didn't miss a beat with his reply.

"Then show me."

As if he's freed you from unknown restraints, your hands move in a flurry of actions. With a _clank_ his belt buckle unfastens beneath your touch and soon it joins your tie. Those jeans you've been so jealous of are now just underneath your fingertips…and with an almost feral snarl you pull the soft fabric from his body until they pool around his ankles. When you reach for his black boxers (how could boxers be so _fucking sexy?_) Damon stops you with a growl.

Without another word he moves away from you, pushes the jeans to one side, grabs your abandoned tie, and moves over to his own desk. Obediently, you follow. With a swipe of his arm, he clears the desk. "There's still a matter of your punishment."

At his demanding, dominant tone, heat pools in your groin. Damon gestures for you to stand in front of him. "I want your hands out in front of you." You comply and he secures them with the tie. With a hand on the small of your back, he pushes you forward so your breasts press against the desk top. His hand trails up over your bra strap as if he's toying with the idea of freeing your breasts. Damon decides against it.

Instead he reaches over you and grasps a ruler. Out of your eye corner your see the length of wood resting in your palm. Again your pulse quickens. A tingling feeling fills your stomach at the thought of what's going to happen. Not once have you thought of how erotic a spanking session could be… How have you never thought of this before?

"Are you ready?" His words are thick with his British accent. A quick glace over your shoulder reveals his eyes as dark as an oil slick, his hair in his eyes and his naked chest rising and falling steadily; and a tented arousal in his boxers. Fuck this is hot…

Your thoughts are cut off when a slapping sound fills the room. Moments later pain blossoms over your cheeks and you can't help but cry out at the shock. Only now do you realise that Damon has pushed your pleated skirt up to your hips and your underwear is around your ankles. He's using you and you know it. You knew it wouldn't be romantic – just a quick fuck – but he isn't even undressing you. There's no pretence of a loving scenario. And you're going to allow it to happen…

Another slap fills the air but this time you don't cry out. You're ready for it. Damon's rough voice (thick with desire) follows after the hit. "What are you here for?"

For a moment you decide to play with him. How foolish of you. "Because I want you to fuck me; you've been in my dreams for months."

Another hit, harder than the others, causes fresh waves of pain. A feral growl fills the room and you know you're playing with a vampire: a cursed being. But the fear is overridden by pure white hot desire. You need him more that you've ever needed anyone before. "Don't mess with me!" There's another hit before he speaks again. "I asked you, what are you here for?"

"Because I was daydreaming so I couldn't answer your question." You say, biting your lip when his hand presses into the small of your back, preventing you from squirming on the polished desk top. Damon moves behind you and you feel his erection pressing into the curve of your ass.

"You have such a nice ass. Worthy of a good spanking," he states. In the window at the back of the class you can see your own reflection. Your face is flushed and your lips are parted and damp with your own saliva. Your eyes are wide and you can't help but wondering if this is what they looked like when you first saw him: shocked, laced with fear but ruled with desire. Your hair forms a curtain over one side your face, pushed forward to expose the smooth skin your back. The tie is bright against the darkness of the desk, your hands bound and restrained in front of you. Behind you Damon stands, his face paler than normal, fangs extended and dark eyes filled with lust and the need for your blood.

There's no fear.

There's only desire.

He leans over you, the spanking stopping for a second. Against your arse you can feel his boxer clad erection and you feel yourself becoming wet. Your thighs are shaking with the effort of keeping yourself up right… Suddenly two fingers appear in front of your mouth.

"Suck." Is the only command he gives you. Taking both fingers into your mouth you allow your tongue to trail over them as if they were a mini cock in your mouth. As if to tease him, your massage your lips against knuckles. Your tongue weaves between his fingers, and you can't help the muffled moan at where you think these fingers will go. When Damon removes your fingers, you tighten your mouth around them and your teeth scrape over them. When they are removed from your mouth, a string of saliva connects them to you. it breaks when you can no longer see his fingers.

Another slap fills the air and you move forward on the desk with the force of it. Never again will you be able to look at a ruler in the same way.

Wet fingers trail over the cleft of your buttocks. They ghost over your cheeks, cooling your aching red skin. You gasp as the circle your dark hole. No one has ever touched you there, not even when you've been pleasuring yourself. Never has any thought entered your head about this. But you find your words lodged in your throat…

Damon doesn't speak to you. Instead he pushes one digit into your body. Your gasp is the only thing that fills the air. It feels so different…but so erotic at the same time. His finger curls inside you and you gasp once more. Every possible sensation if heightened at the new feelings. It's like your first time all over again. Your nerves are alight with fire and your legs are trembling with the effort to keep upright.

"Fuck, you're so tight. So untouched." His finger continues to search your virgin hole. You breathe deeply, willing yourself to relax. Only when you relax some more does he push the second finger into you. Damon's over hand reaches beneath you and pushes your hips up off the desk. His hand unhurriedly searches for your clit. When he finds it you gasp as he gently eases another finger into your wetness. Never before have you been so wet and he's barely touched you.

His fingers curl in opposite directions, as if to meet each other and the feeling makes you moan out loud. Your breathing becomes shallow as you try to impale yourself further onto his fingers. A sharp tingling feeling begins to spread over your hips and you frantically chase your release. The coil in your stomach begins to tighten even more as he rubs roughly against your clit. When you're on the brink of orgasm, he pulls both of his hands away from you.

In the window you see a disgruntled expression on your face. Only the sound of a foil wrapper tearing is enough to console you. There's a scraping noise and you assume he's opening one of his draws. A small squelching sound follows, closely behind it a sharp hiss of pleasure comes from Damon. You can't see him in your eye corner so you look back to the window for help.

His hand is wrapped around his straining erection and his head his thrown back in pleasure. Damon's hips move slightly to thrust himself into his hand. In the dim reflection of the window you see the lube on the desk.

And then his hands are back on you. He smears more lube around your entrance before his other hands rests under your hips once more. His probing fingers press against your clit, dragging little whimpers of pleasure from your parted lips. With his others hand he spreads your cheeks easily. Damon thrust against your tight, quivering muscle, the tip of his cock brushing it teasingly.

With one rough thrust, Damon sheaths himself in your tight virgin heat. You breathe in deeply at the brief pain but you soon settle and allow yourself to relax again. As if to coax you through the pain, Damon's hand continues to flick your clit, covering the pain with pleasure.

"Fuck, you're so tight," he mutters behind you, his spare hand gripping your right hip in a bruising hold. Damon begins to shallow thrust into you, stimulating you from both areas. You can't help the moans that escape you as he continues his merciless assault on your body…

Heat begins to spread through your hips and coil in your stomach once again. Slapping flesh fills the room along with Damon's groans and your own whimpering, desire filled sounds. Glancing up into the window, you see your own reflection once again. Damon's behind you, eyes a midnight black, and his fangs are descended. His eyes are locked purely on your throat, barely concealed by your hair. You can see your own body moving up against the desk with the force of his thrusts, the mahogany finish cool against your heated skin.

Just as you're on the brink of your orgasm, Damon thrusts hard and burrows himself deeper into you. Just as he does, he leans over you, the hand on your hip pushing your hair forward, and his lips are at your throat. Your fear increases ten-fold but you know there's nothing you can do. You're his…and his alone.

Damon's lips trace up the pale column of your neck, his fangs gently brushing over the delicate skin. He continues to move inside you with only shallow thrusts. But his fingers continue to tease your clit, moving in circular motions.

The heat in your hips and stomach is unbearable...

Beneath his expert tough you can feel yourself coming undone…

Just as you whisper out his name, his fangs sink into the pale blue beneath your skin…

There's no pain at all. Nothing. Instead it intensifies your orgasm. You can feel your blood leaving your body and the slight pull on your skin. Stars fill your vision as you close your eyes, your muscles contracting around both his fingers and his cock. A strange erotic peacefulness flows throughout your body, calming your racing heart. Behind you, Damon shudders and stills, his own climax rocketing through him.

Gently he pulls his fangs from your neck and wipes away the droplets of blood at the surface. Without looking at you he tugs your skirt back down and gestures you to pull your underwear back on. As he moves away from you, he redresses with a supernatural grace and speed. He treats you as if nothing happened.

So you don't look at him. You're movements are stiff as you bend to pick up your forgotten blouse. With a quick tug on your wrists, the tie comes undone. Do if you'd struggled enough, if you'd really wanted to escape…you could have…

Just as you turn around, you see that Damon has cleaned your sweat from his desk and is already sorting the fallen items that he swept from the desk. Everything looks just as it was before you fucked…

Just as you turn, he's suddenly in front of you. His eyes are wide with flecks of grey and blue that you never noticed before. He speaks slowly, telling you to go home, that you were staying back for help on a history assignment…

Moments later, he's gone.

**Hey up, I've got to say, I loved writing this as much as I did all the others. I hope you all liked it, I tried to combine as much as the ideas together so I'll have to thank Krystal, 21angle (sorry facial's aren't my thing) and TinyDancer365 (loved the teacher/student idea. It's been playing on my mind for a while now!) like I said, hope you all liked it, I think I've covered all the prompts (if I've missed any, please say!) so if you have any more ideas don't hesitate to say them. **

**Hope you enjoyed this ;) Please read and review! :D**


	7. Authors Note

**Hey! Just to redirect you, I've posted another story called 'Under The Hammer'. It's similar to these but has more of a plot so I didn't post it here. It's Alaric/Damon/You haha Please take a look and tell me what you think! Thanks :D xx**

**PS, if it's not there it may take a few hours, sorry for any delays! xx**


	8. Chapter 8

Bound

Something's different. You don't know what it is but there's something that's changed. For one, Damon hasn't dominated you as soon as he's turned up. Instead he stands on your doorstep while raising an eyebrow at you. Only at your insistence does he enter.

Despite the aura around him, you knew why he's here; sex. His dark eyes follow yours as you shut the door behind him. Normally he pins you against the door, ravishing you but instead he stands there. He looks almost nervous. Damon's nervous? The two words seem wrong when mentioned in the same sentence.

For months you've been on and off with him. But never had he waited for you to make the first move. You walk towards him, your steps controlled and precise. Never before have you been the predator. As you walk closer, he stays in the same place. Damon wants you this way, you can feel it. His need to be dominated oozes from his pores.

Your hands grip the edges of his leather jacket. Tugging the edges, you pull him towards you and your lips crash together in a hungry kiss. Just like you suspected, he needs to be dominated. He yields under your touch and, for the first time, he allows you to explore his own mouth. Under the expert playing of your tongue, his fangs begin to descend. You use them like twin blades, slicing the top layer of your tongue on them. The pain is brief and it dulls beneath your desire. Blood begins to ooze from the cut and drip into his mouth.

A growl vibrates through his chest and his hands begin to encircle your waist. No way! He's not taking the reins again! Grabbing the sides of his leather jacket, you push him back into the wall. A thud rings around the room and Damon's growl falters. The force of your push causes a picture to fall from the wall, it glass shattering.

Your tongue continues to ooze blood slowly, each drop causing the vampire within him to go into frenzy. His tongue battles yours; not for dominance, but for blood. Having learnt his mistake; his hands rest on your hips, his fingers looping through your belt hoops. Your hands begin to push his jacket back, the leather sliding from his shoulders and down his arms. You barely hear the sound as it crumples on the floor.

His tongue glides across yours, desperately seeking the little drops of life filled liquid. Even the brief tingles where his fangs scrape leave your breathless for more. So this is why people purposely hunt vampires. To have them take their blood. What sort of an insane aphrodisiac is this?

Long nails scrape over his black t-shirt, the material clinging to his form, barely moving beneath your probing touch. The muscle beneath is evident. Your hands reach the hem of his t-shirt and slide beneath it, your hands trapped by fabric and muscle. Damon hisses slightly as your nails rake over his flesh, squeezing each nipple roughly as you go. Against your thigh you can feel his hardness straining against his black jeans.

Black. The colour itself seems to describe Damon. A dark mystery, one you know you'll never solve. A raven that flies through the night, unnoticed and invisible until it's too late. But unlike a raven, Damon doesn't scavenge. His prey comes willingly… You come willingly. It symbolises his dominance, the way black seems to override any other colour when mixed. The way he over rides you - dominating you - and forces your submission.

But not tonight.

Tonight he's yours.

Your hands reach for the buckle of his belt. The noise of the belt buckle clanking, a sign of what's to come, never fails to ignite your passion. You pull at the leather, slowly wrapping it around your right hand. Hmm, leather. What wondrous, torturous things you could do with it. The top button of his jeans pops open easily with a flick of your fingers. Beneath your touch Damon growls deeply, the noise vibrating from deep within his chest.

The noise snaps your from your thoughts and tug in the hem of his shirt. Damon follows you easily, and his heated gaze never straying from your form. You lead him to your bedroom, push him roughly down on the bed. Reaching over to your draws, you pull the pen knife from them. You always keep it there for emergencies. And wanting to rid someone of their clothes is class as an emergency, right?

You place the knife to the collar of his black t-shirt. The tip of the blade nicks his collar bone and a small bead of blood wells up in the small mark. The sight of it gives you an idea… The material doesn't struggle beneath the knife blade. It falls into scraps around his body like ashes from a bonfire. You don't waste time with admiring him, you can save that for later. Instead you wrench his jeans down from his hips, the material leaving red grazes down his hips.

Before he has chance to recover you begin to tie his wrists to the head board. He won't escape; even if he wanted to. The ropes have been soaked in vervain and left to dry; strengthening the rope beyond a vampire's strength but minus the burning side effects.

He struggles slightly beneath your tough but his wrists are already bound. Using the rest of the rope, you guide it around his forearms, up and around his biceps. The rope is like velvet in your grip. Taking the other length, you repeat the action to his left side. When that's done, you take both of the pieces and kriss-cross them over his chest and beneath his arching body until his bound like a willing sacrifice. The ropes continue down his body, wrapping around his muscular thighs like ribbons of ancient fog. Thin threads escape from the rope, casting shadows over his thighs. As you run out of rope, you finish his bindings by tying his ankles, apart, to the bottom of the bed.

He growls once again and his eyes follow you as you leave the bed. When you return with a thin strip of soft leather, his eyes widen with excitement.

"So this is how you're going to play me? Go on, I still won't beg."

You tie the leather around the base of his cock, an effective end to Damon's hopes of release. "We'll see about that." You smirk to him as you move back to admire your work. The edges of the rope cast shadows against his skin and you can see the muscles in his arms straining against the rope. "I'll have you begging in pleasure before the night it out."

Remembering the earlier incident with the knife, you reach for it again. The handle is cool to touch and the blade reflects what little light is in the room. Damon's grin is almost feral beneath you. He's guessed your intentions already. "A mixture of pain and pleasure? I've underestimated you…" he trails off as you place the blade at his bicep. The way you've wound the rope enables you to easily reach his flesh and to taste the wine coloured liquid that will rise from the cuts.

You run the blade over his skin, creating a superficial wound that will heal in seconds. But it's enough to make his hiss but not flinch. Damon's been through worse. You lower your lips to swish your tongue across his bicep. Beneath you're his muscles quiver. As you lap at the blood, you reach to squeeze one of his pebbled nipples. His breathing becomes shallow as you draw his blood from the closing wound.

Flavour bursts out over your tongue. A firework of tantalising goodness seeps through your body. It mixes with your own bloodstream, racing amongst your own blood. It sends cool spikes of pain through your body, nothing serious, but addictive nonetheless. You become light headed with it, and desperate for another bought, you reach for the knife again. This time you do a small cut above his right nipple. As you bend to lap at the blood, you take his nipple into your mouth as well. Beneath you Damon tenses and throws his head back, anything so he doesn't react to your touch.

The taste of his blood makes you bolder. You know exactly what to do to make him beg for you. He'll bed to touch you. He'll beg for your touch. He'll beg for his release…

You move away from him and slide from the large king sized bed. "Watch me. And don't let your eyes stray!"

Damon smirks but does as he's told. You stand before him and slowly unbutton your blouse. He whistles his appreciation and his eyes roam over the soft expanse of skin that you reveal. You breasts are pushed up in your bra, straining for release. The sight is welcoming to him for he shifts in his rope bonds. Taking the last button, you undo it slowly before pushing the fabric from your shoulders. Your red lacy bra, the same colour as his blood, contrasts with the colour of your skin.

You know he's made the link between the colour and his blood. Red; passion, lust, power and determination. All of these thunder through your veins. Damon's yours now. And there's nothing he can do about it.

You pull a chair up from the corner of the room. Before you sit, you turn your back to him. You undo your belt and push your jeans down your hips, arching your back as you do. His heated gaze sets your senses alive. You turn back to face him and his eyes trail up and down your figure. They linger on your matching underwear. His dark eyes seem to glimmer in the dull light like the knife's edge once did. Black stands fall across his eyes as if to guard from any emotion that may flicker across that piercing gaze.

You sit down on the seat with your legs spread. You let your hands trail down your body, your red fingernails scraping lightly across your flesh. Damon's chest rises and falls rapidly and his cock swells against the leather. It stands tall and proud, nestled in short, dark curls and pre-cum weeps from the tip as if crying for release.

You focus on his face as your hand pushes the thin fabric of your panties to the side. Your finger slips into the wet folds of your labia. You didn't even know you were this wet. It circles your clit slowly and you lean back in the chair to give yourself better access and Damon a better view. He makes a noise low in his throat and his hands begin to clench tightly.

You keep your eyes closed as you imagine Damon doing this to. His finger would gently circle you, just enough pressure to tease but not enough to create pure pleasure. His finger would then press against the tip of your clit, and release is. Press. Release. Press. Release. You'd whimper beneath his touch. His finger would then trail to your wet opening and work its way deep inside you. You buck under your own touch, imagining the way it would curl against your sweet spot and make you arch from the chair.

Another finger joins it and you rub the palm of your hand against your clit. Your spare hand reaches behind you to unclasp your bra. It falls into your lap but your throw it over the chair. On the bed Damon isn't much better. His eyes are locked on where your fingers glide in and out of your body and his cock is desperately trying to seek release. His hands are clutching at the rope, and his breathing is quick and shallow. You see the thin, white scar of the healing cuts on his bicep and above his nipple. The memory of them sends cool chills of desire through your body.

"Fuck, how can you know exactly what a guy wants?" Damon's speech is broken with his breathing. He's straining against his bonds once more.

Heat pools around your lower body, more concentrated around that tiny little bundle of nerves. You allow your gaze to run along Damon's body; tracing the contours of muscles and that 100 kilowatt smile. You imagine his body pressed against you, his fingers working and pumping your body. Heat falls along your hips like a waterfall; powerful and constant.

You meet his dark onyx gaze and it pierces you to your core. Your orgasm is sudden and it takes your breath away. There was no building to the climax. It's there and it's sudden and it's powerful. Your ships rock against you own hand and your imagination runs wild. Damon's fingers are thrusting deeper into you, calling you a little a slut, his fucking whore. There's a sudden stinging sensation and you fantasise about his fangs in your neck; revenge for wielding the knife against him earlier. Your throw you neck back, giving Damon enough to know what you're imagining. He can see the pulse beneath your skin; he can hear the erotic pounding of your blood as it pushes his own through your system. At the height of your orgasm, a sharp cold shock from Damon's blood shocks your hips and your clit and you lean back in ecstasy. Your fingers pull away from your body and you lean forward in the chair, waiting for your head to clear.

Damon's harsh breathing fills the room and his eyes have gone darker than anything before. The shadows from the rope dance with every breath he takes. He continues to watch you as you move towards him. Your body is relaxed and your hips sway from side to side with every movement.

You settle above his thighs and with a wink, you grip Damon's hard cock in one hand. His eyes flutter closed for a moment before he opens them again. His smirk his back and you know he's going to try and hold back.

"You're really going to try this? You know I'll never beg you. You're display was nice though. I'd happily watch it again." His tongue darts out to wet his dried lips. His eyes are wide with pleasure as you move you hand up and down his shaft. You allow your fingers to trail along the underside and Damon clenches his teeth in response. So he can't stop all his reactions… You repeat the motion again and his hips move up into your hand slightly.

Your other hand reaches behind his shaft to cup his balls. Kneading them between your fingers, you settle them into the palm of your hand and squeeze them gently. A small whimper comes from Damon's throat. As you move your hand up and down, you touch the leather that encircles his cock. You grin to yourself and part of you thinks about letting his have his release… No, this is too good for that. Your hand then turns on his shaft, around it, adding a flick of sudden sensation to his already leaking cock.

Your thumb sweeps over the tip of his cock and he hisses between clenched teeth. Pre-cum is smeared down his shaft, lubricating your palm and allowing you easier movement. Flick. Twist. Swipe. Cradle. Knead. Up. Down. Twist. Swipe. Cradle. Flick. In no time he's withering under your touch and you know it's going to be moments before he's begging for more. Gripping him slightly tighter, you move your hand up and down his shaft and lean forward to lick over his abdominals. His muscles quiver and shake and his hips grind against your body.

"Fuck," Damon breaths and his head his pressed back into the pillow. "You're never going to end this are you?" As if to prove to him, you tug him harder and turn your wrist at the same time.

"Beg me. Then I'll end it." He bucks beneath your touch and his words cause his breathing to stutter. You can sense the pleasure rolling over him in waves. Constantly bringing him to the brink and then the leather pushes him back. Such a thin piece of material…

"Please," he says, his eyes dark and filled with lust.

"That's not begging. Beg harder."

"Please, I need to cum. Only you can let me. I need you." His voice is broken and stuttering and you know he needs it. His breathing is shallow and his chest rises and falls rapidly. Damon's raven black hair is pressed back into the pillow with his torture. Sweat gleams over his chest and tiny dewy drops rest in the ridges of his muscles.

You pause your actions for a moment. Relief floods Damon's eyes. "I'll release you, but don't cum. I want to ride your cock till I orgasm. Only then will you climax. But beg again and I'll remove the leather." Excitement sparkles like a starry night in his eyes and you see him swallowing his own pride and arrogance.

"Please, Mistress." His use of words surprises you and your hand inches towards the leather. "Please, let me cum. I can't wait to be buried in your depths, to feel you clench around my cock. I want you to milk me. Only you will see me like this." The last bit is a lie, but it ignites your desire once more.

Your sex is wet and glistening, his submissive display and your own obvious dominance turning you on more than ever before. You rise above his cock, your sex millimetres above his throbbing cock. As you untie the leather, you sink down onto his cock. Damon gasps in pleasure as he fills you to the brink. For a moment you allow yourself some respite and time to get used to his girth and length.

Placing a hand on his chest, you rise up and down on his length. His cock brushes your sweet spot and you lean forward to your clit get the same amount of attention. You keep your eyes locked on his face, watching as his lips part with the effort not to cum. This is more torture that with the leather on, you can see it in Damon's eyes. His hips rise and snap up to meet your down thrusts and you whimper in pleasure once more.

Leaning forward, you raise your ass in the air and continue to ride him as your lips seek his. The flavour of your own blood lingers slightly on his tongue and you're reminded of drinking his own red wine. You never noticed before, too caught up in your own pleasure, but his fangs are descended once more. Damon's hungry; for pleasure or for blood? Or both? His tongue brushes against yours and you allow him this little bit of control. His tongue explores your mouth, mapping areas that he's already explored numerous times. Damon's tongue dips into the small crevasse that you cut earlier, but when he doesn't find anything, he moves again. His lips move against yours, pressing roughly. With blunt teeth he nips gently on your bottom lips before his fangs begin to put small cuts along the surface. He sucks your lower lip into his mouth, massaging it with his tongue until your blood it flowing freely.

You continue to bounce on his cock as he takes your blood from your body, the hypnotising sensation bringing you to new heights. You whimper as he takes more blood and your eyes and locked in his deep gaze and you know he's the one in control. Despite everything you've done to him. He's the one that always been in control. He knows how to make you unravel yourself and turn into jelly in his arms.

Damon knows your body more than you do.

His hips continue to thrust into yours and he releases you lip from his care. "You're such a slut, you know that? You always thought you had control." He chuckles to himself. As if to emphasise it, he thrusts up into you with an unnatural strength. You lurch forward and cry out at the same time. Good God, the force of him…

"See, you'll always be mine. My own little slut, the one I can always come to for a good time. Never again will you be with anyone else. You're mine." Beneath his possessive words you detect an undercurrent of another emotion… love? But it's lost on you as he begins to speak again. With every word, he thrusts into your pussy, bringing you further and further to the edge of no return. "You. Are. Mine. You'll never dominate me. I'm not made to be submissive, that's your role in this."

"Now, come for me." Damon's words undo you and you cry out in pure pleasure. Your name falls from his lips and you wonder when he took the time to learn it. Your muscles contract around his cock and Damon groans as he's lost in a tidal wave of lusts. Damon comes deep inside you, the force rocking you once more. God this is it. It's wonderful. You've never felt anything like it before.

You collapse against him when your orgasm ends. For a few moments you both lay there, your bodies slick with sweat and the occasional splatter of blood. You grin up at him, the iron taste in your mouth making you aware of your bloody lips. Damon grins at you again, his fangs flashing as the recede back into his gums.

"Now, are you going to release me?"

"Yes, sir." Your response makes you chuckle. You begin at his ankles, slowly untying his bonds. As you peel the rope away you see the red lines that the rope has left behind. When he's away from you he'll always remember them; the best thing about a vampire memory. Once you're done you throw the rope to one side and settle down beside him.

Damon rolls to face you and looks up and down your body. "We should do that more often. The switch of roles, it helps to funk things up again."

You nod again and you feel sleep trying to claim you. "We should. And I'm sorry about your t-shirt. We can bury it if you want."

He chuckles and his hand comes to rest on your hair. You can feel the coldness of his daylight ring. "Maybe. But doesn't it sound a bit too domestic?"

You don't respond to his words, instead you pull him closer to you. You don't know when this started. It just did. Damon started staying longer and he began to stay until morning. And then have breakfast with you. And then lunch and dinner. And even stay the night sometimes. And now he's here most nights, and it's not just for sex. He wants you, and needs you, as much as you need him.

**Hey up, sorry about the long wait! I wasn't too sure about this one! Hope you liked it. Right, the internet is going to go down any minute (getting a carpet fitted so all electronics are off, which sucks) so I'll post quickly. I'll mention all names next time, promise! Any more ideas are all welcome! Please review! :D xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

Only Girl In The World

The scented oils –lavender and rose – glide over your skin. Numerous candles light the room in a dim candle light. Their shadows flicker over the floor, dancing in time to the strong, powerful hands that caress your body. The pads of his fingers exert pressure over your shoulder blades, rubbing in circles to ease the knots of tension from within you. You sigh beneath his touch as you feel yourself becoming more relaxed, and your body sinks further into the feather soft bed beneath you. Your arms are spread loosely at your sides and your hair streams out to the side like a silk banner. There's a slight pressure on the backs of your thighs – barely there – where he straddles you to give him better access to your body.

In the background calming music of waves crashing against the shore comes from a hidden docking station. You can almost feel the waves tickling at your feet, the warm water lapping at your toes. Through the open window a cooling breeze floats through. The scent of salt is on the air and you can imagine the taste of it on your tongue. Small birds chirp in the nearby trees, their song relaxing and different to all those around you.

You close your eyes and let Damon's hands roam wherever they please. The rough callouses on the palms of his hands graze your skin, adding new sensations to your over sensitive flesh. As if sensing this, he presses the palm of his hands down on your shoulder blades and you both hear the knot there pop. Almost immediately Damon soothes the area with gentle circles of his fingertips.

"You feel so soft beneath my touch," he murmurs as his hands move lower down your spine. A shiver runs through your body. "I don't know what I've done to deserve you." Damon's voice is like ribbon and bark, rough with emotion yet smooth and alluring at the same time. To emphasise his words, he leans down to press a soft kiss at the back of your exposed neck.

Damon turns his hands so the sides of his hands can rub horizontally across your spine. You attempt to meet his touch but your body refuses to listen to you. You're so relaxed that you can't feel either your arms or your legs. It is as if you're floating; just your body with Damon's hands and his hypnotising voice.

"No longer do I feel the need to possess you. Somehow you've tamed my heart." His hands continue to explore your exposed skin. Above you, you feel his weight shift as reaches over for the vial of oil. In amongst the sound of waves, you can hear the slight noise as the oil trickles into his open palm. Then his hands begin where they left off.

The oil is cool against your heated skin. It's a welcomed contrast. The more Damon speaks, the more you allow yourself to be swept away by his words. You've been aware of your growing connection for a while now. But never have you allowed yourself to believe it up and till now. Somehow, out of all the women in the world, you have been the one to capture Damon's attention. And most of all – keep it.

"I never thought you'd have this effect on me," he says, his voice but a whisper above the sound of waves. His hands move down your sides, kneading the skin in circles and alternating the pressure he applies. You're jelly beneath his touch. "I never thought you'd mean this much to me."

Damon continues to move down your body and his hands put pressure at the small of your back. You squirm beneath his touch, silently begging him to continue to worship your body. The strong scents of lavender and rose help to relax your senses further. "From the moment I saw you I knew I needed to have you. You drove me wild and the more I tried to stay away the more I needed you."

He moves from you and lies down beside you. His face is only inches from yours and roll onto your side to give him more space. Damon's dark eyes sparkle with emotion but you're not sure which. He's so good at hiding what he truly feels behind fake thoughts and feelings. His hair is jelled to perfection; he even wakes up that way – the lucky bastard. One arm comes to rest around your shoulders and an oil slicked hand pushes you nearer to him. "What have I done?" he whispers more to himself than to you. "After every unforgiving deed I've done…"

"You've done nothing but show me a new aspect to life," you murmur. With a smirk – you've learnt that from Damon – you hitch your leg over his hip. "And you gave me the best sex life known to all women." You raise a finger and trace it down the hard plains of his chest. With a slight push, you bush him onto his back. The momentum pulls you on top of him so you straddle his slim hips. You lean down to press a kiss to his lips. It's sweet, soft and chaste but holds a tease of what's to come. As you pull back, Damon's eyes are wide and dark with desire.

"You really know how to compliment a guy," Damon says and you can feel his sudden desire through his black boxers. His hands come to settle on your hips. Damon's thumbs trace small circles on your thighs. Your underwear was long ago discarded so his massage could reach all areas of your body. Just one simple touch from him is enough to make your body catch fire with passion.

Copying his movements, you rest your own hands on his hips. Hooking your thumbs beneath the waistband of his boxers, you teasingly pull them down slowly. Beneath you Damon begins to lift his hips to aid you. His eyes never leave yours as you move to take his boxers off. Once the offending black fabric is off his body, you toss them over your shoulder.

With vampire speed, Damon suddenly sits up. His face is inches from yours but he fills that gap easily. His mouth is on yours again only this time it's punishing and oh so different to the kiss you gave him. You yield beneath his touch, wishing for the tender love that Damon doesn't give often. His tongue traces yours while his hands clutch your closer, your breasts pushing against his chest. Your own nails cling to his shoulder blades, scratching slowly while the cuts heal beneath your touch. You moan into his mouth while his lips demandingly ensnare yours.

He shifts once more and suddenly you're beneath him. Damon breaks the kiss to smirk at your shocked expression. "Still shocked at the vampire speed?" You know he doesn't expect an answer. Instead your hand traces down his body to grasp his hardened member. Your hand encircles his cock while your thumb gently flicks over the slit. Above you Damon's breathing speeds up.

"Two can play at this game," he murmurs while one cool hand spreads your thighs. You allow him this access, and relax within his hold. His fingers search the wet folds of your labia, mapping the places he knows so well. Your breathing hitches as one finger traces over your clit, barely there but there nonetheless. "And we all know I'll win." His words are true, you know he'll win. But you won't give up easily.

Tightening your hold on his cock, you move your hand up and down. Allowing the tips of your nails to graze the underside of his cock, you watch in fascination as Damon's eyes close in wonder. His lips part silently and a low growl comes from his throat. Only you can create this response. Only you can reduce him to a feral vampire, in need of your every single touch…

In response to your light teasing, the tip of his forefinger delves into you. Not all the way, just enough so that the heat between your legs begins to reach an inferno. You squirm beneath his touch and unconsciously wrap one of your legs over his hip. Pulling him closer, forcing his cock into your hand and his finger to go deeper into you. With his thumb he presses roughly down onto your clit. The mixture of rough and gentle probing is a combination of an ecstasy filled cocktail.

"God, Damon, you're such a tease." You say but your actions prove otherwise. You're the tease in your relationship. Damon just reacts to your moods. Your hand leaves his shaft to cup his balls and with feather light touches your massage them. Damon's breathing stutters and you pick up the smallest buck of his hips as he attempts to gain more friction.

His head suddenly ducks to the junction in your neck. You expect him to bite. Instead his fangs simply graze the column of your neck. You can feel the heat radiating from him and know he's only moments away from snapping. It doesn't scare you. This is Damon. No matter what he does he'll always be yours.

Instead his fangs slip back into place and he's "human" again. His soft lips place tiny kisses along your throat. Damon's lips move along your neck, whispering endearments against your skin. His words are too low to hear, and you guess he wants it that way. But you don't care. He's saying them. And that's all that matters. He completes the circuit and travels back up your throat. Finally his lips stop searching and take yours once more.

Another finger joins its partner inside you. With a curl of his fingers he brushes your sweet spot and you buck beneath him. "God, Damon. I love you so much." His thumb continues to move against your clit, bringing you to the brink. His movement add to the inferno in your nerves. Only moments now… Only moments before you burst into flames.

Another growl comes from Damon as your hand encircles his shaft once again. Your fingers ghost over the slit of his cock once more, teasing him and bringing him to the brink. You feel his cock harden even more beneath your touch. As he groans in pleasure, you pull you hand away. The orgasm is always so much sweeter if it's denied.

Guiding your lips back to his, you take him again. Your lips move in synchronisation as if moulded for the other. Your tongues brush each other in a delicate dance and he pushes his body further against yours. "Love you so much," he mutters against you lips before leaving them once more. Moving his head down your body, he takes one nipple into his mouth.

His tongue swirls around it until it hardens beneath his touch. Taking the point into his mouth, he bites down but the brief pain is nothing and only adds to your heightened senses. His fingers continue to massage your sweet spot, coaxing your sweet moans and whimpers from your body. Damon's dark eyes are fixed on yours and are filled with love and lust. His black hair tickles your chest and the stubble that lines his chin is rough against your soft skin. But you move with his touch, the two of you moulding together and becoming one.

Your orgasm is building with every movement Damon does. Heat is coursing through your veins and your nerves tingle with a heated passion. His thumb rubs roughly against your clit while his fingers move in and out of you, spreading your wetness between your thighs. "You don't know how good you look," Damon murmurs as his body presses against yours. His erect cock rubs against your thigh, seeking friction. "This is all for you. Everything I've ever done is all for you." Damon's words add to the sweetness of your orgasm. Soon the chase is going to be up. You're going to catch what he's given you and fall over the edge of no return.

One last flick against your clit and it sends you spiralling. You're falling amongst stars and there's nothing there but the paleness of Damon's skin, his sparkling eyes, raven dark hair and his all-consuming touch. You lose control of your body and you buck randomly against his hand. The only sound to penetrate your haze is Damon's moans as you contract around his fingers.

And then there's a new feeling. Your orgasm is cut short as Damon pushes himself into you. Your orgasm has left you relaxed and wet and you easily accepts him. His hands come up to clutch your arms, desperately seeking any part of your naked flesh.

You open your eyes and the sight before you is astounding. With each of his shallow thrusts Damon's hair moves into his eyes. His eyes are heated with desire and his cool body helps to soothe the burning in your veins. The contours of his muscles press into the softness of your body, each of you made to fit the other.

Around you the birds have stopped tweeting the sound of waves has stopped. It's only you and him. Nothing else can take you away from this movement. The bed is soft around you, accepting your relaxed nature.

"I'll never get used to this. The thought that you're all mine, that no one can take you away from me." His words are barely audible and his voice is strained. Damon's hips flex against yours, pushing his cock further into your body. There's nothing hurried about his movements. Each thrust is like him; elegant, deep, and graceful. And above all - perfectly aimed. Despite your previous orgasm, you can feel another building.

Hooking your other leg over his hip, you cross your ankles behind him. With minimum effort you push against his thighs, forcing him even deeper into you. Damon's breathing is hitched and shallow with the effort to bring you to your orgasm first. He rocks against you, scraping against your sweet spot with every movement. This is it; of all the things you've wanted the most. You've finally got him. Damon Salvatore is yours.

Your body moves to reach his and your hips meet in unison. One of your hands entangles in the hair at the nape of his neck. Pushing down, you only release him when his lips meet yours again. Only this time neither of you moves. Your lips stay together, not moving, just together as you both allow your orgasms to take over.

No longer are Damon's thrusts synchronised and in time. They become erratic and wild, desperately chasing oblivion. Your breathing quickens as Damon's becomes shallow. The need to be with each other is all-consuming. Every nerve in your body is alight with the need to be near him, to feel his cool touch along every inch of your body. Damon's hands grasp blindly at your body, holding you close to him.

He'll never let you go.

You'll never want to escape.

Both of you will be forever entwined with the other.

Neither of you will be the same again.

"I've never loved someone so much." You both whisper at the same time.

**Hey up, some of you might love me for this and others will hate me for this but I've decided to end Sometimes Dreams Do Come True here. Hope you enjoyed all the chapters and I'd be interested to know which ones you enjoyed the most whether it's because of the writing style, ideas used, how erotic it was or anything else. **

**I'd like to thank everyone who has stuck by me, especially those who have continued to review through the good, the bad and the ugly parts of these one shots. If you're looking for a similar story, please look at "Lady in Red". There's no pwp yet but it will be in the next chapters.**

**As promised, the ideas from the previous chapter came from Leya (sorry I didn't add Alaric, I'll try at some point for an unrelated one shot if I've got the time), Bella Phoenix MAC (again, I apologise for the lack of toys. I thought the ending should be softer and more loving), and TinyDancer365 (hope the blood play was ok).**

**For the ideas in this chapter, they came from Bella Phoenix MAC (never been for a massage before, so I hope the beginning was ok) and EuphoriaLily (I never realised they were getting closer but you gave me an idea).**

**Again, thank you for sticking by me. I hope you liked what I've written and please look out for "Lady in Red" and other one shots that I might post from time to time. Thank You! Please review and tell me what you thought! :D xx**


End file.
